Wordgirl A New Generation Series
by KimDWil71
Summary: I know, I said the last book was the last, but I decided to add a new book to the Family Series. In this new series, we follow the lives of Wordgirl's family after her death. I don't own The Wordgirl Charaters. The last chapter is a POV story from the Energy Monster.
1. Chapter 1

A New Generation Series

Wordgirl Discovers Her Future

(The year is 2100.)

Janella: (A fifth generation Wordgirl is in pursuit of a new villain, who has just come to town, Time Master.) Stop right there, Time Master! For I am Wordgirl, super hero, who comes from a long line of Wordgirls!

Time Master: Yes, I've heard of you, Wordgirl the fifth. You're the great-great granddaughter of the Original Wordgirl. And I've stolen the newest invention from Dr. Jameson. He invented a time ray. With it, I can zap you to another moment in time and not have to deal with you ever again!

Janella: Not if I have anything to do about it! (She then zooms over to him and he aims his time ray at tries to zap her with it but she dodges out of the way.)

Time Master: (He then sets another setting on it and zaps at her again, but still misses her.)

(She then zooms towards him and wraps him up and takes him to jail.)

Janella: There, now you're going to be here for a long time.

Time Master: I'll get you for this, Wordgirl!

(Janella returns the time ray to Dr. Jameson.)

Janella: Here you go, Doc.

Dr. Jameson: Thank you so much, Wordgirl. He stole it before it was completed.

Janella: So it wouldn't have worked anyway?

Dr. Jameson: No. Not at all.

Janella: Well, I have to be somewhere.

Dr. Jameson: Thanks again for retrieving my time ray.

Janella: No problem, Doc.

(She zooms home.)

Nadine: Janella, where have you been? (Being a fourth generation Wordgirl, Nadine knows that Janella was off battling some criminal.)

Janella: There's a new villain in town, named the Time Master and he stole a time ray from Dr. Jameson and we had a battle and took Time Master to jail and returned the time ray.

Nadine: Wow, good job. Your grandmother, great grandmother, and great-great grandmother would be proud. I know I am.

Kurt: Hey Sis, I heard you say to Mommy that you battled a new villain.

Janella: That's right.

Nadine: It's something, isn't it? I don't think that we had a major villain in this town since your great-great grandmother's villains all retired. I think your great grandmother was the last to actually battle any of them, before she retired herself.

Janella: I know. I think it's in that book you gave me for my 7th birthday. I think it was a little while after Great-Great Grandma died. I can't believe she lived to be 100 years old.

Nadine: Believe it. She even outlived her brother, TJ and he was younger than her. She even wrote something in the book, before she died.

Janella: I know. When I read it, it makes me believe that she's still here.

Nadine: And she'll always be with us, Janella and Kurt. Now, I think it's time for you two to get washed up for dinner.

(The next day, Janella is in class.)

Mr. Richards: Ok Class. Time to put your pencils away because we're going to have a pop quiz on our twelve time tables.

Janella: Ugh! I hate math.

Jake: It'll be ok.

Janella: Thanks Jake.

(Jake Neal is one of Janella's really good friends. Her other friends are Jane Harvey and Billy Bolder.)

Jane: I know, I'm not too good in math either.

(Later, after the pop quiz.)

Mr. Richards: Ok, now that wasn't so hard.

(Janella, Jake, Jane, and Billy are now walking home from school. With Kurt and his friends following close behind.)

Kurt: Janella, Mommy said for you to let me walk home with you!

Janella: I know that. Hurry up.

Kurt: I'm not fast like you. I don't have super speed, you know.

(Janella's family and three close friends know her secret identity.)

Janella: I know. (Just then, her super hearing kicks in and she hears Dr. Jameson calling for help again.) I need to take care of something right now. (She then makes sure that no one else is around and transforms.) WORD UP! I'll be back guys.

Jake: Do you want us to take Kurt home for you?

Janella: You will? That'll be so great, thanks. (She then zooms to where Dr. Jameson is located and she sees that Time Master has escaped jail and is trying to steal the time ray again.) Stop right there, Time Master!

Time Master: Wordgirl?! You won't get me this time!

Janella: We'll just see about that, Time Master!

(As they begin to battle.)

Dr. Jameson: Wordgirl, the time ray is fully functional and ready to use. If he zaps you with it, you'll be zapped to another time zone!

Janella: I'm just going to have to make sure that doesn't happen.

(Meanwhile, Kurt had decided that he doesn't want to be taken home and goes to where his sister flew off to.)

Jake: Hey Kurt, I told your sister that I would take you home.

Kurt: And miss seeing my sister in action? I never seen her battle a villain and I want to watch!

(Kurt is running towards Dr. Jameson's lab which used to be occupied by Prof. Robert Tubing.)

Jane: Kurt, you don't know where your sister went to!

Kurt: I don't have super strength, flight, or speed, but I do have super hearing. I heard where she went to. (He continues towards Dr. Jameson's lab.)

(Meanwhile, Janella is still trying to defeat Time Master, but is not able to do well and Time Master is still trying to zap her with the time ray, that he had stolen from Dr. Jameson.)

(Kurt, followed by Janella's friends, arrive at the lab as Janella is battling Time Master.)

Janella: Kurt, what are you doing here? You're going to get hurt!

Kurt: I wanted to see you battle a villain! This is so cool!

Time Master: Now how about I send your friends to another time zone? (Laughs with an evil tone.)

Janella: Not if I have anything to do about it! (She then sees Time Master press the button to operate the ray and sees him pointing to the anonymous kids and as she gets in the way, all five kids are zapped and transported to another time zone.)

Time Master: (Laughs evilly at the sight of victory.) Yes, I've defeated Wordgirl and she will no longer be an obstacle as I take over the city!

Dr. Jameson: Oh dear. This is not good. The time ray can only work once.

Time Master: What are you serious?

Dr. Jameson: It's only a prototype and was made to only work once. I was going to test it on this mouse, but you used it on those kids. Now they're lost in time.

Time Master: (He then begins to feel bad about what he did.) Oh, is there a way you can make another one or can you improve on this one?

Dr. Jameson: It'll take some time, but I can improve the ray. The technology is new and parts are hard to come by.

Time Master: Hmmm, maybe I can see if I have any parts in my lair. (Time Master decides to head back to his lair, which was once owned by Dr. Two-Brains, and look for parts that can be used to help fix the time ray.)

(Meanwhile, Janella, Kurt, Jake, Jane, and Billy are transported back 92 years into the past.)

(When then arrive, they are at first feeling quite dizzy from the experience, that it takes them awhile to get adjusted. But once they do, they are confused by their surroundings.)

Kurt: (Holding tightly onto his sister.) Janella, where are we?

Janella: I don't really know. But I know we're not in Dr. Jameson's lab anymore.

Jane: Maybe we teleported out of the lab and ended up here.

Janella: Sounds logical.

Kurt: Can we go home now and battle the Time Master later?

Janella: Sounds like a good thing to do. I have to get you home to Mom and Dad before you get seriously hurt.

Kurt: Ah Man! I wanted to watch you battle the Time Master.

Janella: Yes, but I don't want you hurt, Kurt. You have some of Mom's super powers like super hearing and super vocabulary, but that's all.

Kurt: Mom says that I also have an ice breath.

Janella: Well, ok. But I have them all and that's why I'm allowed to fight villains and you're not. Besides, Jake, Jane, and Billy need to head home as well.

Billy: Yeah, my dad is going to kill me if I'm not home in time for dinner.

Jane: And I have dance class in an hour.

Jake: And I have to work on my science fair project.

(Jake's house was once owned Tobey and his mother.)

(Jane and her family now occupy the home that Eileen and her mother lived in.)

(Billy's family lives in what used to be where Violet and her mother lived.)

(So anyway, Janella's friends leave to head to their homes as Janella and Kurt head to the Wordgirl Museum/Library, which is located on what was once an empty unused field.)

(Just as Janella and Kurt are walking to the Wordgirl Museum/Library, when they both hear someone crying for help. A person they've never heard before.)

Help Guy: HHHHEEEELLLLPPP! Dr. Two-Brains is robbing the grocery store! Wait? Is this the police station?

Janella: Sorry, the police station is down another street.

Help Guy: Oh thanks, mysterious-little-children-who-resemble-someone-I- know! HHHEEEELLLPPP!

Janella: Well, we're just going to have to wait to get to the museum. We have to stop a crime.

Kurt: Why does the name 'Dr. Two-Brains' sound familiar?

Janella: Hmm, I'm not sure. Let's go. WORD UP! (She heads towards the grocery store, which is in the same location in 2100.)

(Meanwhile, Wordgirl and Capt. Huggyface had also heard the cry from the Help Guy.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Come on, Huggy. Doc is robbing the grocery store. WORD UP!

(Soon, Janella, along with Kurt, arrives at the grocery store and sees a weird-looking man, stealing cheese.)

Kurt: He seems familiar to me, Janella.

Janella: I know.

(But soon, Wordgirl and Huggy arrive.)

Wordgirl/Becky: STOP RIGHT THERE, TWO-BRAINS!

Dr. Two-Brains: I don't think so, Wordgirl!

Kurt: I thought that you're Wordgirl. Who's she?

Janella: I'm not sure. She kind of looks like Mom, Grandma, even, Great Grandma. (She and Kurt watch as the other girl, who calls herself Wordgirl battle the weird-looking man, known as Dr. Two-Brains.)

(But then, Doc covers Wordgirl and Huggy up in string cheese and he heads towards the exit of the grocery store.)

Kurt: Should you help?

Janella: Stay here, Kurt! (She then zooms to the enterence of the store, blocking Doc's attempt to escape.) You're not going anywhere, Villain!

Dr. Two-Brains: Wordgirl? I thought I covered you with string cheese. (He looks back and sees that Wordgirl and Huggy are still trapped in string cheese and then still sees Wordgirl blocking his exit.) What's going on here? Two Wordgirl's? Are you a clone or something?

Janella: No, I'm not a clone.

Dr. Two-Brains: (He then sees that there are slight differences to the two Wordgirls. One has a monkey sidekick and the other doesn't.) Man, I must be eating some bad cheese or something. (He then hands the cheese back to the grocery store manager.) Here, I don't think I want anymore cheese right now. I better go and lie down.

Grocery Store Manager: Thank you, Wordgirl. (He too sees two Wordgirls.) Hmmm, how come there are two of you?

Janella: I'm not sure.

Grocery Store Manager: Well, thanks for helping me.

Janella: No problem.

Wordgirl/Becky: (Busts out of the cheese cocoons and zips over to the other Wordgirl.) Hi, thanks for the help, but where did you come from? I never seen you before in my life and you kind of look familiar to me.

Janella: I was just going to tell you the same thing.

Kurt: Janella!

Wordgirl/Becky: Your name is 'Janella'? That sounds kind of unique and pretty.

Janella: Thanks. So can you tell me your name?

Wordgirl/Becky: Not in here.

Janella: Oh, say no more. I understand. I only let my family and three of my closest friends know my secret identity.

Wordgirl/Becky: Wow, that many people know your identity?

Janella: Well, my mom was Wordgirl once too.

Wordgirl/Becky: What? Your mom was Wordgirl too?

Janella: And so was my grandmother, great grandmother, and my great-great grandmother. She was actually the first Wordgirl.

Wordgirl/Becky: Really? Your great-great grandmother was the first Wordgirl? (She and Huggy are looking at each other, feeling awkward.)

Janella: Yep. It's all in this book that my great-great grandmother gave me for my 7th birthday. She died before I turned 7, but she signed it and wrote a birthday wish inside of it.

Wordgirl/Becky: May I see it?

Janella: Sure. (She then hands the book to the other Wordgirl.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (Reads the cover.) _**"My Life Story" By Rebecca Botsford-McCallister aka Wordgirl.**_? Wait, I'm Becky Botsford.

Janella: What? Are you saying that you're my great-great grandmother?

Kurt: Are you really here? I never really got to know you.

Janella: That's my brother, Kurt. He's 6.

Kurt: If she's our great-great grandmother, where is our great-great grandfather?

Janella: I don't know. He must be only 10 or 11 years old now.

(Just then, Jane, Jake, and Billy show up at the grocery store.)

Jane: Janella! Where are we? I went to my house and I saw a red-head and her mom living there.

Billy: And I saw a blonde girl and her mom living in my house.

Jake: And I saw a blonde boy and his mom living in my house.

Janella: Guys, I think we went back in time.

Kurt: This is our great-great grandmother.

Janella: She's the first Wordgirl.

Kids: WOW!

Wordgirl/Becky: (Whispers to Huggy.) We need to get them back to the hideout. We can't let them go around and telling people about this. (Then goes to speak to the five kids.) Um, Huggy and I are going to take you somewhere we can talk about this in private.

Janella: Ok.

(They then zoom over to the Hideout.)

Kurt: This looks like Great Aunt Charlene's house.

Janella: I think this is where Great Aunt Charlene lives later.

Kurt: Oh.

Wordgirl/Becky: So, you're saying that this book was written by the Original Wordgirl and her name is Rebecca Botsford-McCallister?

Janella: Yes.

Wordgirl/Becky: (Huggy says that the author's last name is Botsford-McCallister, and that means that…) Oh no. In the future I'm married to Tobey? (She feels slightly ill at the thought of being married to Tobey.) Ugh! Do you mind of I read it?

Janella: Do you think it's a good idea? I mean, you're going to know about your future and we don't want it to change.

Wordgirl/Becky: Look, I understand that letting of me learn too much about my future, that you think I may want to change it, but I won't. No matter how disturbing it will be. (She then goes to read the book.) Huggy, do you want me to read this to you too? (Huggy says 'yes'.) No matter what we read, we can't change our futures. So whatever we read has to stay that way. (Huggy says, I understand and you have to abide to the same rules.) Yeah, yeah, yeah. (She then braces herself as she's about to read the whole first chapter.) Wow, that that was a great chapter that I read. (Huggy, I'm dead?) Yes, Buddy. I'm dead too. I want to read the chapter on the villains next.

Janella: That's like Chapter 4, I think.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, but…I just feel the need to read it before the next two chapters.

Janella: It's actually a very good chapter and it's also the longest of the chapters. Because it talks about each and every villain.

Wordgirl/Becky: Wow. That does sound long. Well, Huggy, do you want me to read the chapter on the villains? (Huggy, I want to hear it.) (And after she reads Chapter 4, which is all about her villains.) Wow, that was very touching. And sad, especially when I read how they all die. Eileen dies from an aneurysm, caused by her super powers. Victoria dies from breast cancer and she's not even going to be that old. Tobey dies at the age of 85? But I did read some good things. Soon, all of my villains will give up their villainous ways. Some get married. Doc and LRW name their only child after me. (She then reads the rest of the book.) This is a very good book. (Huggy, your skills really are the best.) Thanks Huggy.

Janella: I see that you like the book. You know what? You can keep it.

Wordgirl/Becky: But it's yours.

Janella: That's ok. I'll get it back at some point in time.

Wordgirl/Becky: That's true. (Huggy, what if you villains find this book? They'll learn all about the future and they may want to change some of it.) I don't know. What I wrote in here is nothing but good things. I didn't say too many negative things about the villains. Maybe they'll like what they read and not want to change anything about the future either. Well, we have to get home now. You kids are welcomed to stay here in the hideout if you want.

Janella: Thanks but we need to find a way home again.

Wordgirl/Becky: You'll find your way home, Janella. We may need help from other sources though. I know of a scienctist who may help. But, we'll have to wait until tomorrow, I have to get home now.

Kurt: Janella, is she going to help us get home to Mommy and Daddy?

Janella: She'll try to, at least.

Wordgirl/Becky: And you and your friends are permitted to stay here in the hideout until then.

Janella: Thanks. (Janella's brother and three friends thank her as well.)

(Wordgirl and Huggy then zoom home.)

The End…

More to the story…


	2. Chapter 2

The New Generation Series

Janella Gets Kidnapped

(That evening, Wordgirl and Huggy arrive home and transform into Becky and Bob before entering their home.)

Mrs. Botsford: Hey Sweetie. How was your day?

Wordgirl/Becky: It was great, Mom. Thanks for asking. (Now, after reading that book, she begins to tear up as her mother talks to her.) Mom, I have to tell you that I love you very much and I appreciate everything you do for me.

Mrs. Botsford: Thank you, Becky. That was a very nice thing to say. I love you too, Sweetie. (Hugs her daughter.)

(After saying that, she makes her way upstairs and she runs into her brother, TJ, who's flying his Wordgirl toy through the house.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Hello TJ. Having fun with your Wordgirl toys?

TJ: Um, yeah.

Wordgirl/Becky: (She then watches her brother play so innocently and she begins to shed a tear after reading in the book that he dies before she does.) TJ, I just have to say that I'm blessed to have a great younger brother like you. You mean the world to me and even though you do things that are annoying, I still cherish you.

TJ: (He thinks about what she said and then smiles.) Um, thanks Becky. You're a great sister too. (And he goes back to playing with his toys.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (In her room.) Bob, that book really showed me that people in my life are important, no matter who they are. (Bob, what about me?) Especially you, Buddy. I read the part where your future self sacrifices his life in order to save mine. Would you really do that? (Bob says. Yes, I would.) Yeah. So would I, Bob. So would I. (The two partners-in-justice embrace each other.)

(Later at dinner.)

Mr. Botsford: So Becky, what did you and Bob do today?

Wordgirl/Becky: Nothing really. Um, Dad, can I just say that I love you very much and even though I sometimes seem unappreciative, I'm not. I appreciate everything you do for me.

Mr. Botsford: Thanks Pumpkin. That really means a lot to me. I love you very much too.

TJ: What's with you today?

Wordgirl/Becky: What do you mean, TJ?

TJ: You're going around and telling us all these nice things.

Mrs. Botsford: I don't see anything wrong with that. If Becky wants to, all of the sudden, tell us nice things like that, then we should appreciate and cherish those moments when she does.

Wordgirl/Becky: And to answer your question, TJ. I just felt like saying it because we never know what our futures will be and I may never get the chance later on.

Mr. Botsford: That's so true.

(The next day, Becky and Bob are walking into the school building, when she passes by Scoops tacking something on the billboard.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Hey there, Scoops. How are you today?

Scoops: Hey Becky.

Wordgirl/Becky: So whatcha doing?

Scoops: Oh, Ms. Ripley asked me to tack this up for her.

Wordgirl/Becky: You know, you're such a good friend, Scoops and I just want to say so.

Scoops: Thanks Becky. I cherish our friendship too. See you in class.

Wordgirl/Becky: (She walks in and sees Violet sitting down at her desk.) Hey Violet. How about after school, you and I go to the library or something?

Violet: Thanks Becky, but my mom and I are going shoe shopping after school. Maybe another day will be fine.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok. But I just want to say that you're my best friend in the whole world.

Violet: Thanks Becky. You're my best friend in the whole world as well.

(She then goes to sit down and she remembers that she sits in between two of her child villains, Tobey and Victoria.)

Tobey: Hello there, Becky. How are you doing today?

Wordgirl/Becky: (She looks over at Tobey and remembers that in the book she read, Tobey becomes her loving husband.) I'm having a good day, today. Thanks for asking, Tobey. And can I just say that when you are being nice, I cherish those moments.

Tobey: Thank you, Becky. That was a very nice thing to say.

Wordgirl/Becky: And I can tell that you are going to be a very handsome man when you're grown up.

Tobey: (He then adjusts his tie and slicks back his hair a bit.) Thank you for saying that, Becky. Is there something you want from me?

Wordgirl/Becky: No, I just wanted to tell you that. And I bet Wordgirl feels the same as I do.

Tobey: Really? Thanks. (He then winks at her and she winks back.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (Then she turns towards Victoria Best. And she remembers that in the book, she read that Victoria dies at age 45.) Hello Victoria.

Victoria: Hello Beckface.

Wordgirl/Becky: Victoria, even though you are annoying sometimes, I really think that you are the best. Not at everything, but at most things.

Victoria: Thank you for noticing that I'm the best, Becky.

Wordgirl/Becky: And, I spoke to Wordgirl the other day and she agrees with me.

Victoria: Thanks for saying that.

Violet: So, what is this all about, Becky?

Scoops: Yeah, you don't normally spill you guts out like that to any of us, especially not to Tobey and Victoria.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, I need to learn to appreciate those I've come to know. We never know what our futures will be and I just want to let you know how much I cherish you all.

Violet: We cherish you too, Becky.

(Later, as she and Bob are walking to the lunch room, she passes by Eileen and she remembers what she read about her in that book.)

Wordgirl/Becky: How's it going, Eileen?

Birthday Girl: Hey Becky-Wecky.

Wordgirl/Becky: Um, I just want to say, "Happy Birthday" to you and that it's ok to want to celebrate your birthday everyday, because we all should want to celebrate life as much as we can.

Birthday Girl: Thank you, Becky-Wecky. (She then grabs Becky and embraces her.) Can we be bestest-westest friends?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, I'm already best friends with Violet, but I guess I can use another good friend.

Birthday Girl: Thank you. See you on the bus.

Wordgirl/Becky: Same here. (Bob says, you're being extra nice to the villain kids today.) I know. It feels weird but then after reading that book…I need to learn to that they aren't always bad and that they sometimes do good. (Bob, what happens when you go battle one of the adult villains?) I will probably feel the same about them as well. (At the end of the school day, Wordgirl and Huggy zoom back to the hideout.) Hey guys, how was your day?

Janella: It was good. Wordgirl, do you have anyone that can help us get home?

Wordgirl/Becky: I don't think so. But maybe someone from your end of time is working on that, as we speak.

(Meanwhile, back in 2100)

Nadine: (Has transformed into Wordgirl the 4th and zooms over to Dr. Jameson's lab.) Dr. Jameson, I know my daughter and son came here.

Dr. Jameson: I'm sorry about what's happened, but I'm working on this.

Time Master: I'm helping him.

Nadine: Time Master?

Time Master: Look, it's my fault that your daughter and son are trapped somewhere in time.

Nadine: Well, at least you're man enough to admit it. How much progress do you have?

Dr. Jameson: I have one more thing to test and then we'll be ready to bring her and the other kids home.

(Meanwhile, back 2008)

(Wordgirl, Huggy, Janella, Kurt, and their friends are hanging out at the hideout, when they hear an alarm coming from the bank.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Come on, Huggy. Duty calls.

Janella: Do you mind if I come along? I'm kind of bored here.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, ok. The rest of you kids can stay here.

(Soon Wordgirl, Huggy, and Janella are heading to the crime scene and when they arrive, they see Chuck robbing the bank and the female bank teller encased in a mustard cocoon.)

Chuck: There you are, Wordgirl. (He then sees another girl, similar in appearance floating next to her.) Wow, there are two of you?

Wordgirl/Becky: Today there is. (She then remembers reading the book and in it, Chuck is a step father-in-law to her oldest future child and that means he's Janella's Step-Great-Great Grandfather.) Chuck, I'm not going to let you get away with robbing this bank!

Chuck: Let's see if you're right. (He then tries to blast them with ketchup and mayo and encasing Janella in a mayo cocoon.) There, I got your friend who looks oddly similar to you.

Wordgirl/Becky: Oh Chuck. If you only knew who she is. (She then wraps him up and he's being taken to jail.) Just a sec. Officer, do you mind if I talk to Chuck for a few seconds?

Officer #1: Sure thing, Wordgirl.

Wordgirl/Becky: Chuck, I just want to say that I think you have a lot of potential.

Chuck: You think I have potential? What does that mean again?

Wordgirl/Becky: To have potential is to have something happen that is possible, but as yet, not actual. In this case, right now you rob people, but I believe that you have the potiential of doing something positive in your life sometime in the future.

Chuck: You really think that?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, you did have that Chuckwagon awhile back and you sold grilled cheese sandwiches out of it. That is what I mean by you having potiential.

Chuck: Yeah, and Dr. Two-Brains messed it up for me.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, I know he did that. But maybe next time, you should try to sell sandwiches that don't have cheese in them.

Chuck: Sounds like a good idea. But I like being an evil villain too.

Wordgirl/Becky: And that's why I'm always going to send you to jail. Well, see you when you get out.

Chuck: Thanks Wordgirl.

Janella: Man, you have some nice villains. But, I can't believe that he's going to be my step great-great grandfather someday.

Wordgirl/Becky: It's hard for me to believe as well.

(When Chuck arrives in jail, he is placed in a cell between Dr. Two-Brains and Granny May.)

Granny May: I see you're back again.

Chuck: Yeah. Funny thing. When I was battling Wordgirl, this other girl shows up. And something about her reminded me of Wordgirl, but slightly different.

Dr. Two-Brains: You don't say. I had a run in with a girl who looked and dressed like Wordgirl too. I don't remember what her name was though.

Granny May: Hmmm, this sounds weird.

Chuck: And the other weird thing was when Wordgirl was battling me, she seemed kind of happy to see me. It was as if I was gone for a long time or something.

Granny May: I say we find a way to catch this other Wordgirl-like person and find out more about her.

Dr. Two-Brains: That sounds easier said than done. If she's anything like Wordgirl, she won't be very easy to catch. I think we need to have a Villains Association meeting.

Chuck: The one thing that is different about the other girl is that she doesn't have a sidekick, like Wordgirl does.

(Across from them in the cell block, Butcher joins in on the conversation.)

Butcher: Did you say that there's another Wordgirl out there?

Chuck: She looks like our Wordgirl, but she's slightly different. And she doesn't have a sidekick.

Butcher: Hmmm, sounds interesting.

(Meanwhile, back in 2100.)

Nadine: (She returns home without her children.) I don't know what to do, Edwin. The kids are gone and there's nothing I can do.

Edwin: Nadine, Dr. Jameson is working as hard and as fast as he can. He can only do so much.

Nadine: I know. It's just that I miss our babies.

Edwin: Nadine, Janella is very capable of taking care of herself, Kurt, and her friends. She's just as powerful as you are.

Nadine: I know. I guess I'm just scared that we'll never see them again.

Edwin: We will. We just have to be patient.

(Meanwhile back in 2008)

Janella: I kind of thought that was cool. I got to not only watch you in action, but I got to meet one of my great-great grandfathers, even though he's only a step relative.

Wordgirl/Becky: I guess that was cool to see. I still can't get a grip on the fact that Chuck is your step great-great grandfather. (Huggy, do you say that because you don't see him as being a good parent?) No, that's not it. I believe Chuck would make a great dad, but it just feels weird that I'm battling someone who's going to be an in-law one day.

Janella: You think that's weird? Did you read the part about The Birthday Girl? Her future sister-in-law marries your brother, TJ.

Wordgirl/Becky: That's right. Eileen is destined to be family as well. As far as that story is concerned, I'm destined to be family with a lot of people that I'm either best friends with or that I currently battle. Well, we better get back to the hideout.

(Meanwhile, Granny May is let out of jail and she decides to try to capture Janella.)

(With the description that Dr. Two-Brains and Chuck gave her, she is able to find her.)

Granny May: (Talking to herself.) Man, she's with Wordgirl right now. I have to find a way to capture her when she's alone. I know. (She then comes up with a plan to capture Janella, but she's going to get help from another villain and she spots her coming down the sidewalk.) Hello there, Dearie.

Victoria: What do you want?

Granny May: Is that anyway to talk to your elders? I'm in need of your best assistance.

Victoria: I'm listening.

Granny May: I need for you to use your little recorder and hypnotize Wordgirl and her companions over there.

Victoria: What's in it for me?

Granny May: You're a smart little girl, aren't you? How about if I let you become a member of the Villains' Association? You can be our best member. We're going to have a meeting in a few days and I need for you to do something for me.

Victoria: Ok.

Granny May: So will you do that for me?

Victoria: Ok. (She then plays her hypnotic tune, just as Wordgirl and her companions pass by the alleyway.) Now what?

Granny May: Stand back, Baby! (She uses her knitting needles and wraps Janella up in them.)

Victoria: What about Wordgirl and Capt. Huggyface?

Granny May: Don't worry about them. I only wanted this little girl.

Victoria: Who is she? She looks just like Wordgirl, only slightly different.

Granny May: We don't know. But she seems to have all the powers that Wordgirl has. Now, we need a place to keep her until the meeting.

Victoria: And what if Wordgirl finds out and tries to rescue her?

Granny May: I'll think of something. Let's go, Victoria. You did a very good job. I have to say, it was the best. (She then activates her metal armor.) Hang on, Baby. (Victoria holds onto Granny May as she lifts off into the sky.) We need to get out of here before Wordgirl and Capt. Huggyface wake up.

(A few seconds later, Wordgirl and Huggy come to.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Huggy, what happened and where's Janella? (Huggy, I don't know. I think we were hypnotized though.) Yes, I think so too. And I think it was Victoria Best. Come on. We have to get back to the hideout and let the others know. WORD UP!

(Meanwhile, Janella wakes up in a strange place that she's never seen before.)

Janella: Where am I?

Granny May: You've been captured by me, Granny May. And in a few days, we're going to have a Villains' Meeting and we'll finally get to know who you are and how you got here and why you look and act like Wordgirl.

Janella: Because I am Wordgirl.

Granny May: There can't be two Wordgirls. You have to be someone new who just seems to have similar appearance and powers.

Janella: You're not going to hurt me, are you?

Granny May: No Baby, I won't hurt you. We just need to know more about you.

Janella: Where is this place? I've never seen it before.

Granny May: It's an old hotel that we use for our Villains' meetings.

Janella: Hmmm. (In 2100, this hotel doesn't exist anymore. It was torn down just before Wordgirl and Tobey got married and then was replaced with a new apartment complex years later.) Ok.

The End…

More to come…


	3. Chapter 3

A New Generation Series

Janella Meets the Villains

(Janella sat in the hotel where the Fair City villains hold their meetings and conventions, while Granny May went to inform the other villains that she had captured the Wordgirl-like being.)

Granny May: (With Dr. Two-Brains, Chuck, and Butcher in jail, she telephones Mr. Big.) So, I captured this little girl and she looks and acts almost like Wordgirl herself. But she's not Wordgirl.

Mr. Big: Did you get her to tell you who she is?

Granny May: She said that her name is Janella, I think. But that's all I asked her.

Mr. Big: Hmmm, did you want me to inform the other villains about this?

Granny May: Yes, I need for you to inform the other villains that there's going to be a Villain meeting in a few days. Dr. Two-Brains, Chuck, and Butcher are still in jail and they'll be out in a few days. But I need for the rest of the villains to know about this.

Mr. Big: I'll let them know right away. Thanks for telling me, Granny May.

Granny May: No problem. Just don't bring any mind-control devices.

Mr. Big: (He rolls his eyes.) Right. (They end their conversation.) Leslie, go and inform the other villains of a special villain meeting that is to take place in a few days.

Leslie: Right away, Sir.

(Meanwhile, Wordgirl and Huggy return to the hideout, without Janella.)

Jane: Where's Janella?

Wordgirl/Becky: She was captured by Granny May, while we were hypnotized.

Jake: Are you going to go and save her?

Wordgirl/Becky: I'll do my best. But I'm not sure where she took her.

Billy: How were you hypnotized?

Wordgirl/Becky: I recognize the tune. I think it was the work of Victoria Best and her hypnotizing recorder tune. She plays this one tune and it can make anyone hypnotized. Including myself and Huggy here.

Kurt: Are these villains going to hurt my sister?

Wordgirl/Becky: Not likely. My villains aren't all that violent. Especially since they don't really know her. But we still are going to find and rescue her.

Jane: I hope someone in our time is working hard to finding a way to bring us home.

(Meanwhile, back in 2100.)

Nadine: So, are you almost done with your time ray?

Dr. Jameson: I have some more things I need to do with it. I need to install a way so I know where the subjects are transported to. That way I can find them again.

Nadine: How long will that take?

Dr. Jameson: Probably another two weeks, if that.

Nadine: Two weeks? Ugh! (She then turns her anger on the villain responsible.) This is all your fault, Time Master! My two babies and their friends are lost somewhere and we can't bring them back because we don't know where they went.

Time Master: Look, I said that I was sorry, Ma'am. I'm going back to my lair to see if I have any materials you may need.

Dr. Jameson: Yes, that will be most helpful. Don't worry, Wordgirl, I'll bring your children and their friends back as soon as I can.

Nadine: Ok. I need to get to work now. Let me know when you make any progress.

Dr. Jameson: Will do.

(With that, Nadine heads to the Museum Library to work, as Dr. Jameson fixes and upgrades the time ray.)

Molly: (She sees her oldest child come into the museum, looking depressed.) What's wrong, Nadine?

Nadine: Hey Mom. I'm just upset because Janella, Kurt, and three of their friends are lost somewhere in time and we don't know where they are in order to bring them home.

Molly: Honey, Edwin told me the whole story. You have to give these things time. I know you miss your children. But you need to be patient.

Nadine: Thanks Mom.

(Meanwhile back in 2008.)

(Janella is still wrapped up in Granny May's purple knitting yarn, as other villains arrive for the Villain's special meeting.)

(Meanwhile, Victoria Best is making her way to the meeting hall, when Wordgirl swoops down and grabs her.)

Victoria: Ahhh! Wordgirl? What do you want?

Wordgirl/Becky: Where is Janella? And don't pretend that you don't know who or what I'm talking about.

Victoria: Why should I tell you?

Wordgirl/Becky: Because, she's important to me.

Victoria: Important? How?

Wordgirl/Becky: She just is. Now, where did you and Granny May take her?

Victoria: Granny May? What makes you think I want to work and help that woman?

Wordgirl/Becky: Because, I know you're the one who hypnotized us and Granny May took her while we were hypnotized.

Victoria: Ok, you caught me. I did it. I hypnotized you and Granny May took the other Wordgirl.

Wordgirl/Becky: So now I need to know where did you bring her?

Victoria: That, I don't know. You'll have to figure that out yourself. If you're the best superhero, like you say you are, you should be able to find her, no problem.

Wordgirl/Becky: You're really irking me right now. (She then zooms off.) First we should try Granny May's house. (They zoom over to Granny May's house and she zooms all over the interior of Granny May's house and they don't find anyone there.) Ok, no one is here. Where else could they be? (Huggy says, Maybe they're at the Villains' meeting hall.) Yeah, she could've brought her there. Come on. (They zoom over to the Villains' Meeting hall.)

(Meanwhile, Janella is still tied up in Granny May's yarn and is still unable to free herself.)

(Soon, the villains all come together, as their special meeting begins.)

Granny May: Ok, I will like to call this special meeting to order. There are two topics on the agenda. First topic on the agenda, I will like to welcome a new member to the Villains' Association.

Victoria: Hello, Fellow villains.

Tobey: Victoria Best? How is she here?

Granny May: She helped me out today on something and I returned the favor and offered her admission to the Association.

Dr. Two-Brains: Isn't she the little girl who stole are weapons?

Victoria: I'm making up for that. I helped to capture someone for you all.

Granny May: And this brings me to our second topic on the agenda. I have with me, someone new. She calls herself Wordgirl as well, but she's not the Wordgirl we all know. She doesn't even have a sidekick. Victoria, will you do the honors?

Victoria: As you wish, Ms. May.

Dr. Two-Brains: It's that other Wordgirl.

Chuck: I remember seeing her. She was helping our Wordgirl and Huggy battle me. She was very good too.

Granny May: I brought her here because we need to know who she is and where she came from. (She removes the yarn from Janella's mouth.) Ok Dearie, you can now tell us all about yourself.

Janella: I can't tell you everything. It'll make things bad.

Mr. Big: You need to tell us now or I'll be forced to use mind-control on you.

Granny May: Mr. Big, I thought I told you to not use mind-control.

Mr. Big: Yes, you said that. But if you want answers from someone who's being stubborn, mind-control is the only way to get the answers you need. Now, we want you to tell us all about you and don't leave any details out.

Butcher: (He then sees how scared Janella is becoming.) Hey Mr. Big, there's no need to scare the kid.

Mr. Big: I'm a villain, we need to be a bit on the scary side if we want answers. Now, spill it, Kid.

Janella: I'm sorry, but I can't tell you. I don't want to mess up anything.

Mr. Big: I see. (He then turns on his mind-control device, but is stopped by Chuck.) What are you doing, Chuck?

Chuck: Butcher's right. There's no need to scare this little girl. (He then walks over to her and gets down to her level.) Hey now, there's no need to be scared. Are you a different Wordgirl?

Janella: If you must know, I am Wordgirl. But I'm not your Wordgirl.

Chuck: Well, we kind of figured that part out.

Mr. Big: Come on now. If she was really a Wordgirl, she wouldn't be so scared of us. (She then frees herself from Granny May's yarn cocoon and floats high in the room.) She freed herself, we need to capture her again! (He then takes out a mind-control device and uses it on her.)

Granny May: Mr. Big, I thought I said 'no mind-control devices'.

Mr. Big: Yes, but she tried to escape before we got any answers out of her. And since she is under mind-control, she can be forced to answer any questions that we have.

Butcher: I don't think this is the right way to get answers.

Mr. Big: I don't care what you think, Butcher. We need answers and we need to use force in order to get them. Now, little girl, tell me your full name.

Janella: (Under mind-control.) My full name is Janella Herdsman.

Mr. Big: Now, tell us your age and where you came from.

Janella: (Still under mind-control.) I am 9 years old and I came here from the future year of 2100.

Mr. Big: (Talking to the other villains.) See? I'm getting all the answers we were looking for.

Chuck: I agree with Butcher, I think this is the wrong way to get any answers.

Mr. Big: If we didn't use mind-control, we wouldn't get the answers we want. (Turns back to Janella.) Now, Janella, how did you become to have Wordgirl powers?

Janella: (Still under mind-control.) I got my powers from my mother, Wordgirl the 4th. She got her powers from her mother, Wordgirl the 3rd. She got her powers from her mother, Wordgirl the 2nd. And she got her powers from her mother, Wordgirl the 1st. I am a 5th generation Wordgirl.

Chuck: A 5th generation Wordgirl? Wow.

Mr. Big: So, you're a 5th generation Wordgirl. Maybe you know the first name of the first Wordgirl?

Janella: Her first name is…

(Just then, Wordgirl and Huggy come zooming into the meeting hall.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Stop right there, Villains!

Villains: WORDGIRL!

Wordgirl/Becky: (She then sees that her future great-great granddaughter is under mind-control.) Why is she under mind-control, Mr. Big?

Mr. Big: Hah! I did that so we can get answers to the questions we have.

Chuck: We're sorry, Wordgirl. It was all Mr. Big's idea to do that. We tried to tell him not to.

Mr. Big: But how else were we going to get answers? And before you interrupted, she was about to give us your full name.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thank goodness I got here in time then. I'm taking you down, Big!

Mr. Big: I don't think so. (He then turns on his mind-control device and the other villains are now under mind-control.) Get her, Villains!

Wordgirl/Becky: Wait! What about your rule against using mind-control on other villains?

Mr. Big: Rules don't apply to me when I know I'm right.

(The other villains go to attack her, but Janella is now out of mind-control and she goes to help her great-great grandmother.)

Janella: I'm coming to help, Wordgirl!

(Then during the next ten minutes or so, Wordgirl, Huggy, and Janella battle the mind-controlled villains.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Janella, remember they are under mind-control! Don't be so rough with them!

Janella: I'll do my best!

(Later, they are all wrapped up and Huggy then goes to grab the mind-control device and throws it to Wordgirl and she hands it to Janella.)

Wordgirl/Becky: I want you to have the honors.

Janella: Thanks. (She then smashes the mind-control device.)

(The other villains are now released from the powers of Mr. Big's mind-control.)

(Mr. Big is now wrapped up as well.)

Dr. Two-Brains: What just happened?

(Wordgirl releases the other villains.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Mr. Big had you all under mind-control and sent you all to attack the three of us.

Granny May: Mr. Big, we told you that there's a rule that says villains can't use mind-control on other villains.

Mr. Big: Well, that rule needs to be changed. How else was I going to be able to fight off two Wordgirls and a monkey sidekick?

Granny May: And another thing, I told you that we weren't going to use mind-control on that child. But you went against my orders anyway and had that child tell us everything about her, without her consent.

Mr. Big: I don't need her consent. I'm a villain. And as a villain, if I want answers, I should be able to get them however I choose. And I choose to use mind-control.

Wordgirl/Becky: But why did you capture her in the first place?

Granny May: We villains wanted to know more about her. We didn't know where she had come from.

Janella: What did I tell you, while under mind-control?

Dr. Two-Brains: Well, you said that your name is Janella Herdsman and that you came here from the year 2100 and that you got your powers from your mother, grandmother, great grandmother, and great-great grandmother.

Chuck: And that this Wordgirl (Puts his hand on their Wordgirl.) is your great-great grandmother.

Wordgirl/Becky: And that's all she told you?

Chuck: Yeah.

Butcher: But Mr. Big was kind of scaring her at the beginning and we told him to stop.

Mr. Big: I'm a villain. I'm supposed to be scary.

Butcher: Yeah, but trying to scare a kid who's in a new place and surrounded by a bunch of strangers? That's just plain mean.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks for trying to be nice to her, you guys. I really appreciate that.

Janella: You do have some very nice villains.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, they can be very nice.

Janella: I remember a line in your book, in the chapter on the villains. It said "If these villains weren't my arch-enemies, I would consider them to be some of my closest friends." Or something like that.

Ms. Question: You wrote a book?

Janella: She wrote a book on her life story. And it's now a huge seller in the future. I was told that she started writing it when she came home from living on Lexicon, when she was 90 years old.

Wordgirl/Becky: When did I move to Lexicon?

Janella: You and my great-great grandfather moved there when you were 50 years old. And you and he were living there together until he died at age 85.

Wordgirl/Becky: (She glances over at Tobey, with sad eyes.) Yeah, I did read that part of it. The man I married died at age 85, while we were living on Lexicon.

Tobey: Wordgirl, why are you looking at me so sadly? Is there something you need to tell me?

Wordgirl/Becky: I don't know if I should. I don't want to give away anymore details about the future than you already know.

Dr. Two-Brains: But would you really consider us your closest friends if we weren't your arch-enemies?

Wordgirl/Becky: Of course, Doc. And I can tell you that as I continue to grow, so does my friendship with you villains. Some of you will become family and others will become some of my best friends. And I can say that at some point, you all will give up your villainy lives and become law-abiding citizens and use your talents for good, rather than evil.

Mr. Big: (Scoffs at what she said.) I highly doubt any of that.

Chuck: I don't doubt anything she said. She seems to have a lot of confidence in us to say all of those encouraging things to us.

Wordgirl/Becky: And, I also want to point out, that eventually, you all will find out who I am. In other words, you will all learn my secret identity. Some will learn it earlier than others.

Tobey: So who gets to learn it first?

Wordgirl/Becky: I can't tell you that right now, Tobey. Just be patient and once you earn my trust, then I'll let you know.

(Just then, a flash of light appears and a woman, in Wordgirl's outfit arrives.)

Nadine: Janella!

Janella: Mom! You're here? How did you find me?

Nadine: Well, Dr. Jameson and the Time Master got together to repair and upgrade the time ray and I volunteered to come here and here I am.

(Janella then goes to hug her mother.)

Chuck: Wow, now there are three Wordgirls and one is an older woman.

Nadine: Hello, I'm Nadine Randall-Herdsman. I'm a 4th generation Wordgirl.

Granny May: A 4th generation Wordgirl?

Wordgirl/Becky: So, you're my great granddaughter?

Nadine: That's right. So, where's Kurt and your friends?

Wordgirl/Becky: They're back at my hideout.

Janella: It's Great Aunt Charlene's house, Mom.

Nadine: Yes, I've been there many times too.

Janella: But it's not in town right now. It's hidden in some woods.

Nadine: Yes, I remember my grandmother telling me about that. (Nadine then sees both of her great grandfathers, both of which she's never met because they had died before she was born herself.)

Wordgirl/Becky: How about I go and bring them back here?

Nadine: That sounds like a good idea.

(Soon, Wordgirl and Huggy arrive back at the hideout and they pick up Kurt and the three other kids and return them to the meeting hall.)

Kurt: (He then sees his mother.) Momma!

Nadine: Hey there, Kurt. How are you?

Kurt: I'm good.

Nadine: And what about you kids?

Jane: It's been interesting.

Billy: But we want to go home now.

Jake: Can you take us home?

Nadine: Sure can. (She then takes out a remote for the time ray.) Before we leave, do you want to say good-bye to anyone?

Janella: Yeah, bye Wordgirl and Huggy. (Whispers.) Can I call you "Great-Great Grandma"?

Wordgirl/Becky: Sure, if you want.

Janella: By the way, I think my great-great grandfather is kind of cute.

Wordgirl/Becky: Which one?

Janella: Both of them.

(They both giggle.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, it was nice meeting you all.

Janella: Same here. It's good to know I come from a long line of super great people.

Wordgirl/Becky: And it's good to know that my legacy will live on for a long time to come.

(They hug.)

Janella: I wish that I could have a sidekick though.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, does your brother have any super powers?

Janella: Well, he does have super hearing and a few others.

Wordgirl/Becky: Maybe he can be your sidekick. A sidekick doesn't have to be a monkey from Lexicon.

Janella: I'll think about that. Thanks.

(They hug again.)

(Then Wordgirl also hugs Nadine.)

Wordgirl/Becky: I hope you continue to raise your kids very well. Like you've been doing.

Nadine: I will. Thanks. (Whispers.) Great Grandma.

(Hugs again.)

(Later, Nadine presses the remote and the future beings are transported back to 2100.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Now, as for you all.

Butcher: You're not going to send us all to jail. Are you?

Wordgirl/Becky: No. I will only send Mr. Big to jail and for those responsible for kidnapping my future great-great granddaughter…Granny May: Wordgirl, I'm very sorry to do that. If I had known she was your future great-great grandbaby, I wouldn't had kidnapped her.

Victoria: And I wouldn't had helped her to do so. I'm sorry too.

Wordgirl/Becky: No problem and thanks for those of you who stood up for her.

Chuck: No problem, Wordgirl.

Butcher: Yeah, no problem.

Dr. Two-Brains: It's good to know that there will always be a Wordgirl to protect us all and to keep the city safe.

Tobey: By any chance will you read to us that book?

Wordgirl/Becky: Hmmm, maybe someday I will. I wouldn't be able to read it all, just the important parts. In your case, Chapter 4. It's all about you villains and how great you all are and will be. Every one of you, including you too, Mr. Big.

Mr. Big: Really? I'm in the book?

Wordgirl/Becky: Of course. You are one of my villains. What would a chapter on Wordgirl's villains be without you?

Mr. Big: Really? I'm that important?

Wordgirl/Becky: I read the book and if I can have a paragraph on Miss Power, I can have one on you too.

Mr. Big: Now I feel bad for being mean to Janella.

Granny May: I like that name she has. Very exotic and pretty.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, it is a nice name. I guess my great granddaughter knows how to name her kids well.

LRW: And she does look like, resemble, is similar to you in appearance. But she also looks like someone else as well, though we are having a hard time figuring it out.

Wordgirl/Becky: Don't stress yourselves in trying to figure it out.

Mr. Big: So, can I say that I'm sorry for using mind-control on Janella?

Wordgirl/Becky: And?

Mr. Big: And for talking to her harshly.

Wordgirl/Becky: I accept your apology, but you're still going to jail for that.

Mr. Big: Fine then.

(Later, after Mr. Big is taken to jail, Wordgirl and Huggy are sitting in her bedroom at home.)

Wordgirl/Becky: You know what, Huggy. I have some great future family members. (Huggy, that you do.) And to think, Chuck and Tobey have helped contribute to that as well. (Huggy, good to know they won't stay evil forever.) That is a good thing to think about. Someday, I will read that book to others.

(Meanwhile, Janella and Kurt are also reunited with their father, Edwin. Jane, Billy, and Jake are reunited with their families as well.)

(Janella and Nadine both place Time Master in jail for stealing in the first place, but thank him for helping Dr. Jameson.)

The End…

More to come for Janella…


	4. Chapter 4

A New Generation Series

Life's Rewards

(After returning to the year 2100, Janella, Kurt, and her friends begin to get back to swing of things.)

(Today, Janella is in class with Jane, Billy, and Jake, when a new kid is introduced.)

Mr. Robinson: Class, I would like to introduce you to a new class member. This is Sindy Herson. Sindy, will you like to introduce yourself?

Sindy: Sure thing. I came here from Turnmantown. It's a rather small town, compared to here. But it is full of history.

Janella: (Raises her hand.) Sir?

Mr. Robinson: Yes Janella, would you like to add something?

Janella: Yes please. My great-great grandmother knew a girl who used to come from there. Her name was Eileen Riviera. Well, that was her married name. I'm not sure what her maiden name is. But she was also known as the Birthday Girl.

Sindy: Yes, I do know about her, and her husband, Ian. They lived in Turmantown and helped to clean up the toxic pond and the keep the city clean. I was told that she had received super powers from the pond because it had toxic chemicals that were dumped in there when she was a little girl. She's quite famous in our town and the mayor of Turmantown had built a memorial statue of her to honor what she and her husband did for the city of Turmantown and because of their efforts to clean up the town and to keep it clean, Turnmantown has now gone green.

Mr. Robinson: That's a really great story. I heard about the Birthday Girl as well, from my ancestors.

Sindy: She's kind of like a hero in Turnmantown, because of her efforts to clean up the pond and all.

(Later at lunch.)

Jane: I think I remembered Eileen. I think she was the red-head that was living in my house back in 2008.

Billy: That was a great story about how the Birthday Girl became like a hero in her town for helping to clean up and for keeping the town clean.

Janella: Yeah, it was. I think my great-great grandmother has a paragraph on her in her book about her Life Story. I think she died from an aneurysm or something.

Jake: Yeah, I read that too. She said it had to do with how she got her super powers or something.

Janella: That's right. (Just then, she hears an alarm go off from the bank.) Oh Man! I'll be back. (She then hurries to the bathroom and transforms into Wordgirl the 5th.) WORD UP! (She then zooms over to the scene of the crime and sees a local bank robber trying to rob it.) Hold it right there, fiend!

Robber: It's Wordgirl! You'll never catch me! (He then throws down some pellets that release smoke and covers up his escape.) Hahaha! You'll never catch me!

Janella: (After clearing away the smoke, she zooms after him and lifts him up by the collar.) Looks like I caught you.

Robber: Oh Man!

Janella: (She then brings him to jail.) He's all yours officer.

Officer #1: Thanks Wordgirl. You're the best! And you come from a long line of great heroines.

Janella: Thanks. (She then zooms back to school, just as recess is over.) I'm sorry I'm later coming back.

Jane: That's ok.

(Later, back in class.)

Mr. Robinson: Now class, this Friday, we will be having our math test.

Janella: Ugh! I hate math.

Jake: I can come over and help you study.

Janella: Ok, thanks Jake. We can study at the Museum Library. My mom said that I need to go there after school today while she works. Kurt will be with us. Hey Sindy, do you want to come and study with us at the Museum Library?

Sindy: Sure, that sounds like fun. I've never been to the Museum Library yet.

Jane: Oh, it's like the best place ever.

Janella: My great-great grandmother's brother built and opened it when my great grandmother was little.

Sindy: Really? Wow. So your family like owns it?

Janella: Sort of. My great-great grandmother's brother's family owns it.

(Later that day, the six kids head over to the Museum Library.)

Sindy: So this is contected to a museum dedicated to Wordgirl?

Janella: Yep. (She sees her mother and grandmother.) Hi Mom, hi Grandma!

Nadine: Hello Janella, Kurt, kids.

Molly: How was school today?

Kurt: It was good.

Janella: Mom, my friends and I are going to study for a math test on Friday.

Nadine: Ok. How about in an hour or so, you can help me put away these books?

Janella: Ok.

Kurt: Can I help too, Mommy?

Nadine: Sure thing, Kurt. Oh Kids, this evening, your father and I have something to tell you two.

Janella: Ok Mom.

(As they study.)

Jake: So are you getting a hang of that math?

Janella: Yes, thanks Jake. You're so good in math.

Jake: Thanks. Math and science are my passions. And do you think you'll be ready for the test on Friday?

Janella: Yeah, I think so.

(Later her friends head home as she and Kurt remain and help their mother and grandmother at the library.)

(And later that night, they head home.)

(During dinner.)

Edwin: So, how was school today?

Janella: Very good, Dad. Mom said that you and she have something to tell Kurt and I.

Edwin: Yes.

Nadine: Janella, Kurt, you both are going to have a new baby brother or sister soon.

Janella: You're having a baby?

Kurt: A new brother or sister?

Edwin: That's right.

Nadine: What do you kids think of that?

Janella: I can't wait.

Kurt: Neither can I.

(The two kids get up and go to hug their parents.)

Nadine: I'm happy that you kids are thrilled about this.

Edwin: So am I. Now I think it's time for you two to get ready for bed.

Kids: Ok.

(As the kids head up to get ready for bed.)

Kurt: I wonder if the new baby will have Mommy's powers, like you do.

Janella: Who knows?

(That Friday, after the math test, Janella and her friends have lunch outside of the school building.)

Jake: So, what did you think of that math test, Janella?

Janella: It seemed easier this time. Thanks for helping me study for it.

Jake: No problem.

Jane: Janella, I heard that your mom is having another baby.

Janella: That's right. Kurt and I are going to have another brother or sister.

Billy: That is so awesome. When my baby brother, Travis was born two years ago, it was like my mom gave birth to a new best friend for me and my older sister, Linda.

Jake: How is Linda these days?

Billy: She's in her first year of college now.

Janella: Cool. I so want to go to college one day.

Jake: So do I. I want to be an astronaut one day.

Janella: That will be so cool. I know you'll do well in that.

Jake: (Winks at her.) Thanks.

Sindy: Hey everyone, they're having auditions for a school play. Are any of you thinking of auditioning?

Janella: I try to audition many times, but I'm always busy with stuff. (She hasn't yet told Sindy her secret identity.)

Sindy: Well, how about this time, you do? I've always been in school plays in Turmantown Elementary. They are quite fun. I want to be an actress when I grow up.

Janella: You know what? I think I'll try out for the school play.

Jane: I'm not too good with audiences. I get very stage fright.

Jake: I might try out.

Billy: I can cover the audition for the Daily Rag.

(That afternoon, after school, Janella, Sindy, and Jake show up to audition while Jane and Billy watch from the audience.)

(Billy is there to cover the audition for the Daily Rag and Jane is there for moral support for her friends.)

Mrs. Jimmel: Ok kids, the play we're going to do this year is Charles Dickens' Oliver. (After all the interested kids audition.) Well, you all did a very good job. I will have a list who got what parts in the play and it will be tacked up and displayed on Monday morning. Have a good weekend.

(Later, after school, Janella and Kurt head to the library to help out their mother and grandmother.)

Kurt: Hi Mommy.

Nadine: Hy Kids. How was school today?

Janella: Good. I auditioned for the school play and I may be in it.

Nadine: That's good.

Kurt: And I'm going to be in a spelling bee at school.

Nadine: Very good.

(Months later, in December, Janella, Jake, Sindy, and several other kids perform in the school play.)

(When the play is over.)

Edwin: Janella, you did a very good job in that play. We are so proud of you.

Nadine: (She is now three months pregnant.) We are.

Janella: Thanks Mom. Thanks Dad.

Kurt: Can I be in a school play?

Janella: Maybe when you're older. But you're going to be in a spelling bee soon.

Kurt: I know and I'm studying everyday for it too.

Nadine: You're going to do very good, Kurt.

(Two weeks before the beginning of the Christmas holidays, Kurt Herdsman is participating in the school's spelling bee.)

Mrs. Harrison: (His 1st grade teacher.) Kurt Herdsman, the word is 'PLENTY'.

Kurt: PLENTY, P-L-E-N-T-Y, PLENTY.

Mrs. Harrison: Very good. (One of Kurt's best friends, Katie Lyle is up next.) Katie Lyle, your word is 'LIGHT'.

Katie: LIGHT, L-I-G-H-T, LIGHT.

Mrs. Harrison: Very good. (The spelling bee goes on and Katie is the last one to spell something. Kurt had misspelled a word and is out.) Katie, the word is 'DANGER'

Katie: DANGER, D-A-N-G-E-R, DANGER.

Mrs. Harrison: Katie Lyle is the first place winner of the spelling bee. Congratulations!

Katie: Thank you, Mrs. Harrison.

Kurt: You did very well, Katie.

Katie: Thank you, Kurt. You did well too.

Kurt: Not as well as you. I misspelled, 'BANANA'.

Katie: One mistake isn't a big deal. You'll do better next time.

Kurt: Thanks.

Mrs. Harrison: And I want to give medals to all the kids who participated in the spelling bee. You all did a very good job and you all worked hard at doing your best.

(Later that week, Janella is off battling the same criminal who almost got away by dropping pellets of smoke.)

Janella: You again!

Robber: Yes, it's me again, Wordgirl. You'll never get me this time. (He then drops pellets, not of smoke, but this time of sticky substances and this time, he gets away while Janella is trapped in the sticky goo.) Hahaha!

Janella: Oh Man! He got away! Sorry folks, I'll get him next time. (She heads home and sees her brother practicing his karate.) Hey Kurt, I would like to know if you would like to be my sidekick? I could really use the help.

Kurt: Really? Thanks Janella! (He then runs into the living room.) Mommy, Janella said that I can be her sidekick!

Nadine: That was a very nice thing to do, Janella. Kurt is one of your biggest fans and he does have some super powers as well.

Kurt: Plus, I'm very good in karate. I can be very good in a battle.

Janella: I know you can be. I really need the help and I read all those stories where Great-Great Grandma and Great Grandma had sidekicks and it seemed to help them while they were battling criminals and villains.

Nadine: Well, your grandmother and I never had sidekicks either. But, you're right, having a sidekick is helpful.

Janella: Now how about if we go and train, Kurt?

Kurt: Ok.

(Throughout the rest of the afternoon, Janella and Kurt train.)

(Later that week, Janella hears the alarm at the grocery store.)

Janella: Well, this is it, Kurt. Are you ready to assist me in combat?

Kurt: Yeah!

(Since Kurt can't fly, Janella picks him up and they head over to the grocery store and they see the robber with the pellets.)

Janella: Ok Pellet-Thrower! Do your worst!

Pellet-Thrower: (The new name for the robber, who's now the newest super villain.) Ah! Wordgirl! I see that you have a sidekick!

Kurt: Yeah, I call myself, "Kurt-Man". How's that sound, Wordgirl?

Janella: Works for me. Let's get him! (They then battle Pellet-Thrower and he's finally taken to jail.) We did it, Kurt-Man!

Kurt: I may change my name later.

Janella: Whatever you wish is fine with me. But I thank you for your help. I don't think I could've beaten that villain without you.

Kurt: Thanks. Let's get home!

Janella: Ok.

(They are about to zoom home, when the Mayor of Fair City comes out of the grocery store.)

Mayor: Wordgirl, Kurt-Man, I like to thank you for battling that villain and making this city safer and I would like to award you both with keys to the city.

Janella: Thanks, Mayor. I come from a long line of Wordgirls and they all had been rewarded with keys to the city and this will be my first one ever.

Mayor: And your past Wordgirl anscestors will be proud of you.

Janella: Thanks.

(She and Kurt head home.)

Kurt: Mommy, Janella and I battled this villain and then after we won, we got keys to the city.

Nadine: Wow, your very first keys to the city. I have some that I've gotten for keeping the city safe too. So do your grandmother, great grandmother, and, of course, your great-great grandmother. Some of them are housed in the Wordgirl Museum.

(Over the next few months, Janella and Kurt fight side by side as Wordgirl and Kurt-Man.)

(June, after Janella celebrates her 10th birthday is celebrated, Nadine gives birth to a new baby boy, named Justin Herdsman. Later Kurt celebrates his 7th birthday.)

The End…

For now…


	5. Chapter 5

A New Generation Series

Janella Meets the Energy Monster

(As Janella finishes her battle with the Pellet-Thrower, she and her brother/sidekick return home and all of the sudden the lights in the city begin to flicker on and off.)

Kurt: (He then sees a strange creature, made out of fire or electricity.) Janella, what's that?

Janella: I'm not sure. Let's see what that is. (They zoom over there and are in shock by what the creature is doing.)

Kurt: Janella, I think I may know who that is. Great-Great Grandma had mentioned this creature in her book. I think this is the Energy Monster.

Janella: I think you're right.

(The Energy Monster looks around and is shocked to see Wordgirl and, what looks like, a small boy in her grip.)

Kurt: Mr. Energy Monster?

Janella: I think I read that the Energy Monster's a girl and her name is Maria. Hello Maria, I'm the new Wordgirl and this is my sidekick, Kurt-Man. You are probably looking for our great-great grandmother, the Original Wordgirl and her sidekick, Capt. Huggyface. (Energy Monster nods what looks like a 'yes'.) Well, we're sorry to say that they are both dead now. (The Energy Monster is a little disappointed and sad to hear that her original enemies have passed on.) Wait? Are you sad to hear that they are dead? (Energy Monster nods 'yes'.) Yeah, it is sad to hear that. But I'm here now. Did you want to battle with me? (Energy Monster shakes her head 'no' and thinking to herself, 'It wouldn't be the same.' Then she holds up a picture of her 'owner' Eileen.) You're looking for the Birthday Girl too? (Energy Monster nods 'Yes'.) Well, I was told that she died too. She died of an aneurysm when she was 64. (Energy Monster is upset to hear that too.)

Kurt: Ma'am, you're the only one left from that time period.

Janella: And since you're a non-living being, you'll always exist. Well, the Birthday Girl isn't around anymore, but her children, grandchildren, etc. are. Maybe you can look for them.

(The Energy Monster is too sad to look for Eileen's desendents and she begins to walk away.)

Kurt: Hey Wait! Maria, maybe you can be our friend. You knew our great-great grandmother very well and maybe you can tell us about her and stuff.

Janella: How about it? (Energy Monster points to her mouth and then shrugs.) I think she's trying to say that I can't talk to you at the moment.

Kurt: Really? Is there a way to get her to talk?

Janella: I can ask Mom if she knows. Maria, do you want to come home with us? We can ask our mom if she knows how to help you talk. (Energy Monster is happy with glee and begins to follow the two super children home.)

(When they arrive home, Janella and Kurt tell Maria, the Energy Monster that she has to stay outside for the moment and Maria agrees.)

Kurt: Mom, Janella and I met the Energy Monster.

Janella: She's right outside now.

Nadine: (Holding 2 month old Justin in her arms.) The Energy Monster? Really? My mother told me about her, but I never really met her. (She heads outside to see for herself.) Wow, it really is the Energy Monster. Wow, she's kind of like a living legend from back when your great-great grandma used to fight as Wordgirl.

Kurt: Did you hear that, Maria? You're a living legend from back when my great-great grandma was Wordgirl. (The Energy Monster is now feeling proud of herself.)

Janella: I was wondering if there's a way to make her talk. You know, like us. She's the only one alive who knew great-great grandma the best.

Nadine: Well, the last Wordgirl to really battle the Energy Monster is your great grandma. I'll have to call her and see if she's able to come here. Wait right here, Maria. I have to call my grandmother, Stephanie. (Nadine then goes to call her grandmother, Stephanie Guy, the oldest child of Wordgirl and Tobey and the second Wordgirl.)

Stephanie: (Who's now 81 years old and living with her brother, Teddy and his wife, Holly, hears the phone ring.) Hello?

Nadine: Grandma, it's Nadine. How are you today?

Stephanie: I'm doing great. How are you doing, Nadine?

Nadine: I'm doing great. Um, I'm calling to ask about the times you battled the Energy Monster.

Stephanie: The Energy Monster. Wow, I haven't heard about her in years.

Nadine: Well, she just showed up and Janella and Kurt met her and they were asking her a bunch of questions about you mom and stuff and since she can't really speak, they need to know if there's a way for her to be able to speak?

Stephanie: Well, I did remember one thing my mother told me. When she was 11 and she was battling Dr. Two-Brains, he had made a special helmet to harness her energy in order to make some machine work. I don't remember too much about the machine, but I do know that once he put the helmet on her, the Energy Monster began speaking and that's when my mother and Dr. Two-Brains found out that the Energy Monster was not only able to speak, but that she was a girl also.

Nadine: Do you know where this helmet is at?

Stephanie: The last time I checked it was sitting in the Wordgirl Museum, in the Dr. Two-Brains section. It is pretty banged up and all.

Nadine: Ok, thanks, Grandma. (They end the conversation and hang up.) Well, the there's a helmet that was created by the legendary villain, Dr. Two-Brains. It's sitting in the Wordgirl Museum and it's not in very good shape.

Janella: Ok, thanks Mom. (She then goes to talk to Kurt.) Well, we'll just have to do our best in trying to figure out what she says.

Kurt: Ok. (The two kids go outside.) Sorry Maria. But my mom said that the helmet that helped you to talk is sitting in the Wordgirl Museum and it's not in very good shape either.

Janella: You know, maybe we can go back in time to when that helmet was made and maybe we can bring it back here.

Kurt: Um, I think it should be a little after that.

Janella: Maria, we're thinking that we can go back in time to when the helmet was made or something. (Maria, the Energy Monster is happy to hear that idea.)

Kurt: But we will have to go back to Dr. Jameson's lab.

Janella: But before we go, Maria, do you want to visit our great-great grandma? (Energy Monster nods 'yes'.) Ok.

(They all head to the Fair City Cemetery.)

Charlene: (Becky/Wordgirl's youngest child, who's now 71 is there as well, visiting her mother's and father's graves. She sees Janella, Kurt, and, to her surprise, the Energy Monster.) Hello Janella and Kurt. How is your mother doing?

Janella: She's doing well, Great Aunt Charlene.

Kurt: This is Maria, the Energy Monster.

Charlene: Yes, I know. My mother used to battle her all the time, even before she knew she was a girl. How are you, Maria? (Maria shrugs a little.) Are you all here visiting those who had passed on?

Janella: Yes. We wanted to bring Maria here to visit Great-Great Grandma and maybe even Miss Eileen.

Charlene: Yes, my mother told me that Miss Eileen was Maria's owner for a short time. Miss Eileen is laying over there.

Janella: Thanks Great Aunt Charlene.

(They then all gather together and look over the grave of Wordgirl the 1st and Maria begins to have some flashbacks to when she used to battle Wordgirl and Capt. Huggyface a lot and begins to feel a little sad.)

Kurt: Are you sad, Maria? (Maria nods 'yes'.) Yeah, so am I. I never really got to meet her. I was quite little when she died.

Janella: I did. She was a great woman and she always had great stories to tell me. You were in some of them, Maria. (Maria begins to feel happy that Wordgirl still cared about her, even though they used to battle a lot.)

(Maria then looks over and sees the grave of Eileen Riviera, The Birthday Girl and she walks over and looks down upon it with grief and joy. Grief, because she misses her and the fact that she's no longer alive. Joy, because Eileen took her into her home and treated her very well, like all pet owners.)

Kurt: (He goes to join her.) You're looking over the grave of Eileen Riviera? My mom said that you used to be her pet, for a short time. Is that true? (Maria nods 'yes'.)

(The tombstone on Eileen's grave says the following: HERE LIES EILEEN RIVERIA, AKA THE BIRTHDAY GIRL. LOVING DAUGHTER, WIFE, AND MOTHER. MAY YOU ALWAYS HAVE A VERY HAPPY BIRTHDAY!)

(Eileen's mother was still alive when Eileen died.)

(Maria stands there for awhile and is sad as she rubs her energy-filled hand over the Eileen's tombstone.)

Janella: Maria, are you ready to go now? (Maria nods 'yes' and follows the kids out of the cemetery.)

(As they head back to the house, they notice that the Energy Monster is decreasing in size, since she hasn't fed on any energy since meeting the two kids.)

Kurt: Janella, The Energy Monster is not as big as she was before.

Janella: I know. It's because she needs energy in order to grow and she hasn't fed on any type of energy in a while. That's how Great-Great Grandma was able to defeat her. I think Great Grandma defeated her that way too.

Kurt: Oh, ok.

(Once they arrive at home, Maria, the Energy Monster is very small and is able to fit inside their house.)

Janella: Maria, do you want to stay in our house for awhile or do you want to go somewhere else? (Maria jumps for joy and let's Janella know that she wants to stay there, in the home of her late, former arch-enemy's great-great grandchildren and their parents.) Ok. But Mom said I'm not allowed to feed you any energy. So that way you won't be too big for our house. Are you ok with that? (Maria nods 'yes'.) Good. And, I guess I can tell you this piece of information. Since you are the only super villain left from when my great-great grandmother was Wordgirl, I'm going to tell you my secret identity. My real name is Janella Herdsman. My brothers are Kurt and Justin. I inherited my powers from not only my great-great grandma, but also from my great grandma, grandma, and mom. There are five Wordgirls, so far. My brother, Kurt inherited some of the powers, like hearing, vocabulary skills, and ice breath. But I have all the ones from the previous four Wordgirls. I do have my own villains, two at the moment. I have one called 'Time Master' and one called 'Pellet-Thrower'. They aren't as cool as the legends, like Dr. Two-Brains or you. Tomorrow is Saturday, so how would you like to come and see the Wordgirl Museum? My mother and grandmother work in the library there. (Maria nods, 'yes'.)

(The next day, Janella, Kurt, and Maria, the Energy Monster head over to the Wordgirl Museum/Library. They meet up with Janella's friends, Jane, Billy, Sindy, and Jake.)

Jane: Whoa! Is that the legendary Energy Monster?

Janella: That's right.

Billy: This is so cool. She's like awesome. (Maria likes these kids already, smiles, and feels good about herself.)

(They walk in and Maria sees everything that has to do with the history of Wordgirl.)

(As they walk through and look at the exhibits, Maria gets choked up and smiles when she sees everyone she ever knew from years and years ago.)

(Then they come to where the Birthday Girl displays are and Maria begins to feel sad as she watches the various Birthday Girl videos.)

Jake: What's wrong with her? She keeps staring at those videos of Birthday Girl.

Janella: The Birthday Girl was her owner for a brief time, back when Miss Eileen was 11 years old. She just found out that Eileen had died when she was 64 years old.

Sindy: Whoa, this is the pet that Mrs. Riviera had? I'm from Eileen's original hometown of Turnmantown and I used to hear stories about Mrs. Riviera's special pet. It must be heartbreaking to see her again.

Kurt: (He sees Maria acting quite anxious.) What's going on with her?

Janella: I don't know. What's wrong, Maria? (Maria points to herself and then to the whole museum.) Wait, do you want to live in the Wordgirl Museum and be a permanent display here? (Maria nods 'yes' with a lot of enthusiasm.) Well, we'll have to ask the owner of the museum first. Don't worry, the owner is family too. Come on, Guys. Let's go see the owners of the Wordgirl Museum.

Kurt: Who is that?

Janella: Great-Great Uncle TJ's family. (Janella knocks on the door of the owner of the museum.)

James: (TJ's grandson and recent owner of the museum.) Hello Janella, Kurt.

Kurt: Hi Great Uncle James.

Janella: Um, Great Uncle James, we brought someone who wants to be added to the Wordgirl Museum.

James: Oh?

Janella: It's the Energy Monster. She met her yesterday after I was in a battle with one of my villains and she was just there.

Kurt: She said that she wants to be on permanent display here, since all her friends are gone and she feels that she belongs here with them and not out wandering around town, feeling lost and sad. Or something like that.

James: You know what? My grandfather would've wanted her to be a part of the Wordgirl Museum, since she is a part of Wordgirl history. So I will accept her request and display her in this museum. (Lifts the plastic container, that The Energy Monster is in.) How about it, Maria? Would you like to be part of this museum? You'll be the only living exhibit in here, but we won't be able to feed you too much energy. We don't want you to become too big. Do you accept? (Maria accepts and points to where she wants to be displayed at.) You want to be displayed close to the Birthday Girl? (She nods 'yes'.) You know what? A legend like you should be displayed properly and I think that is a good idea. (He then goes to display Maria close to the Birthday Girl displays.) There you go. How do you like your new home? This way, visitors will always see you and everything. Welcome to your new home, Maria, the Energy Monster. (Maria jumps for joy and is happy to be where she believes is her home, the Wordgirl Museum/Library. And that she's among those who knew her best and even though she used to battle her often, Maria begins to think of Wordgirl the 1st and Capt. Huggyface as her friends from the past.)

Janella: Well, we'll be going now, Maria. We'll come by and visit you whenever we can. (Maria thanks Janella and her friends.)

(From the first few seconds of her being there, Maria, the Energy Monster becomes the newest and most popular exhibit in the museum and is loved and honored by everyone, since she is the last and only living relic from the time of the Original Wordgirl and Capt. Huggyface.)

(Aside from that, she also receives many visits from the family of the Original Wordgirl and she also gets visits from Eileen's family as well. And even though she misses Eileen, she is happy to know that Eileen's children and their families are still around to visit her and this makes her happy.)

(When she sees Janella and Kurt, she is happy to see them and thanks for everything and they remain very good friends.)

The End…

This was a special story…

But more to come…


	6. Chapter 6

A New Generation Series

The Book

Part 1:

(While Janella and her friends are living it up in 2100, Wordgirl and Huggy are still around in 2008.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (In the home of her adopted family, The Botsfords.) So Huggy, what do you want to do today? (Huggy, I don't know. How about you reading that book to me again.) Which book? The one about our life story? (Huggy, yes, that's the one. I like the whole chapter about me.) I do too. But don't you remember what happens at the end? (Huggy, that's ok. I'm willing to die to make sure you're safe.) Aww, thanks Huggy. I would sacrifice my life for yours as well, Buddy. (They hug and Wordgirl goes to get the book and she begins to read to him.) (Later that night, they fall asleep a little after reading the whole book.) (The next day, Becky and Bob get ready to head to school and she places the book into her backpack.) (Huggy, you should leave that here at home. Who knows who might pick it up?) I understand, Bob. But I'm planning to bring this back to the hideout after school. This way I don't have to fly all the way home again. (Huggy, Ok.)

(Becky and Bob arrive at school and places her backpack into her locker and joins Violet and Scoops as they head for class.)

Ms. Davis: Ok Class, today I want you all to imagine what your lives would be like in the future and I want you to write a story about one possible future event.

Violet: What does it have to be about, Ms. Davis?

Ms. Davis: It can be about anything. Who you plan to marry? What career you'll have? Where would you want to live in the future?

Scoops: This should be quite interesting. I'm going to write my future success for when I'm Editor-in-chief for the Big City Times.

Violet: I'm going to write about me being a gifted artist and showing my art to the whole world.

Wordgirl/Becky: I already know what I'm going to write about.

Victoria: I'm going to have the best future. The Best!

Tobey: I'm going to be a world renowned robot designer and builder and make my future wife, Wordgirl, proud.

(Becky and Bob hear his prediction and smile at the part where Tobey says that Wordgirl is going to be his wife.)

Ms. Davis: You'll have all day today and tomorrow to work on your stories.

(Later, at lunch, Becky goes to get her backpack out of her locker and goes to take her lunch out of her backpack. What she doesn't know is that her life story book also falls out of her backpack and it lays on the floor, next to her locker.)

(As she leaves to head for the cafeteria, Tobey comes along and sees it and goes to pick it up.)

Tobey: Hmmm, what's this? _**"My Life Story By: Rebecca Botsford-McCallister AKA Wordgirl" **_? What is this? When did Becky write a book about her life story? And when did she get the idea that she and I being married? (He then goes to read it.) This is awesome. Wait a minute, that girl that was here not too long ago, Janella. She claims to be Wordgirl's great-great granddaughter. She never said who her great-great grandfather was. Could that be me? Could I be Janella's great-great grandfather? (He then hides the book in his backpack and heads for the cafeteria as well and after getting his own lunch, goes to sit with Becky and her friends.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (She sees a weird look on Tobey.) What is going on with you today, Tobey?

Tobey: Nothing.

Wordgirl/Becky: You're looking at me in a really creepy way.

Tobey: Am I? Becky, do you mind if we have a little private chat later?

Wordgirl/Becky: What's this about, Tobey?

Tobey: I'll let you know later. (He continues to eat with Becky and her friends.)

Violet: So Tobey, did you start on your story about your future?

Tobey: Not just yet. I'm going to think about what I want to write first. You know, give it some real thought.

Scoops: That sounds like a very good idea. I'm going to do that as well. I don't want to just write that I'm going to be an ace reporter for the Big City Times, I need to add some other things to it. Like who will I marry and stuff like that.

Violet: I'm going to write that too. I don't know who I want to marry.

Scoops: Neither do I.

Victoria: (She passes by them on her way to throw away her trash.) I already know who I'm going to marry. Hunter Throbheart. He's the best boy in our school and I'm the best girl in the school. So it's only natural that the best marries the best and have the best family.

Wordgirl/Becky: (Knowing that Victoria's prediction is going happen.) Good luck in your future life, Victoria.

Victoria: Thanks Beckface. (She then goes and walks away.)

(Later, after school, Becky goes to grab her backpack and after closing her locker, she sees Tobey on the other side.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (She jumps a little.) Tobey, don't do that.

Tobey: Did I make you jump?

Wordgirl/Becky: You surprised me.

Tobey: I'm just full of surprises. How about you and I go and work on your future stories together in the library or something?

Wordgirl/Becky: So what did you want to talk to me about, in private?

Tobey: Well, how about we go to the library and we'll talk there?

Wordgirl/Becky: Fine. (As they walk to the library, walking behind Scoops and Violet.) So what's this about, Tobey?

Tobey: I found something of yours on the floor, in front of your locker. (He then takes the book out of his backpack and shows it off to her.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Tobey, that's mine. It was given to me by a friend.

Tobey: A friend? I read a few pages of this and, I must say, it's very good. But do you want to tell me about it?

Wordgirl/Becky: I don't want to. (She goes to take it from him.) Give it here, Tobey.

Tobey: Not just yet, Becky. Tell me, are you really Wordgirl and was that girl, Janella our great-great granddaughter? Are we a married couple in the future?

Wordgirl/Becky: (Face palms and decides that she can't keep it all a secret.) Ok, if you promise me that you won't show this to anyone else, I'll tell you. And you also have to promise me that you won't change anything in that book.

Tobey: Ok, I promise.

Wordgirl/Becky: (In the back of her mind, she knows that she can later use Doc's Forget-me Ray on Tobey, to make him forget everything she's about to tell him.) Ok Tobey, I'm Wordgirl. And that book is the story of my life. It tells everything that's going to happen for over the next 80 years or so.

Tobey: Do you mind if I read some of it?

Wordgirl/Becky: As long as you don't let the other villains know about it.

Tobey: I don't know about that.

Wordgirl/Becky: Then you can't read it. (She then takes it out of his hand.) If I can't trust you to not tell the other villains, then you can't read it.

Tobey: Ok, ok, I won't tell them.

Wordgirl/Becky: How about I read it to you?

Tobey: Can I ask? Are you going to use this as a basis for your story for class?

Wordgirl/Becky: I thought about it, but decided not to. I'm going to write that I'm married to Scoops and that I'm a professor at Fair City University. And that we have two kids.

Tobey: So, you're not going to marry Scoops, work at Fair City University, or have two kids?

Wordgirl/Becky: No, I marry you, work in the many libraries in the city, and have three kids.

Tobey: We have three kids? Are any named after me?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes. Our son is named after you. (He then goes to hug her.) So, if you want any of these events to happen, you can't tell anyone. Someone else might try to change it all.

Tobey: I see what you mean. So, how if you read it to me somewhere private, like your room at home?

Wordgirl/Becky: I guess that'll be alright. I don't really want Violet and Scoops to hear this either.

Tobey: So who did the illustrations?

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm guessing that Violet did them. She's the only one I know who can draw this well.

Tobey: This is great.

(After their time in the library, Becky, Bob, and Tobey head to her house.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Hi Dad, Tobey is going to spend the afternoon with Bob and I.

Mr. Botsford: Ok. Be good you two.

Tobey: We will, Mr. Botsford.

(They head to her room.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (Bob, do you really think he'll keep his word and not tell others?) Right now, Bob, I have to trust him. Don't worry, I have a solution. (Talking to Tobey.) So, are you ready to hear the story?

Tobey: Ready, but I have to say, I really like your room here.

Wordgirl/Becky: (Giggles.) Thanks Tobey. I like your room too.

Tobey: Thank you.

(Becky then goes to read the book to Tobey and he's very thrilled to hear all the wonderful things that she had said about him and others. Plus, he's thrilled to hear about some of things that they'll be doing. But then, he becomes sad, when he hears the future fates of some of the those in the story.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (After reading the whole book to him.) So, what do you think?

Tobey: I loved it. Very much. When did you write this?

Wordgirl/Becky: According to our great-great granddaughter, I begin to write it when I'm 90 years old and it is finished and published when I'm 95. Then she goes and tells me that when I'm 98, Violet dies while I read the story to her. Then she tells me that I die two years later.

Tobey: That is upsetting to hear. Becky, I promise to not tell anyone about this book. And, I equally promise to let future events happen. And I wouldn't change anything in that book. It all seems to be the way I want my future to be. I get married to Wordgirl, I work at the power plant, and I have three great kids with you. That's a future worth preserving.

Wordgirl/Becky: Aww, thanks Tobey. (Bob is sitting there, feeling emotionally happy, with tears of happiness, falling from his little monkey eyes.)

Tobey: Well, I must be going now. I'll see you in school tomorrow.

Wordgirl/Becky: Same here, Tobey. (She then looks out the window and lovingly glares at Tobey as he heads home.) (She then sighs!) He really is a nice boy, Bob. But we better bring this book back to the hideout. We don't want any other villain getting their hands on this. (She and Huggy zoom to the hideout and put away the book and they decide to hang out there a little longer, playing ping-pong and such.)

(Meanwhile, as Tobey heads home, he runs into Mr. Big and Leslie.)

Mr. Big: Hello there, Tobey.

Tobey: What are you doing here? In this neighborhood?

Mr. Big: I was just heading back to my penthouse office lair when I saw you and I was wondering if I can ask you to do a favor for me.

Tobey: Why would I do any favor for you?

Mr. Big: Well, I was wondering if you can retreive something for me?

Tobey: What do you want?

Mr. Big: Janella, that girl we met, mentioned a book that was written by Wordgirl in the future. I want to know where that book is?

Tobey: (He decides to lie to Mr. Big.) Janella has it with her in the future. Why would she leave something like that here in her past?

Mr. Big: I see. Well, sorry to bother you, Tobey. I'll be on my home now. (He drives around a corner but decides to keep his eyes on Tobey, as he heads home.) (A few minutes later, he sees a figure zoom through the sky an into an opened window of the house that he saw Tobey exit.) Hmm, could that be where Wordgirl lives? Driver, let's head home.

(The next day, Tobey and Becky are talking in class.)

Violet: Hey Tobey and Becky, I see that the two of you are getting along better.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, Tobey isn't all that bad.

Tobey: And Becky is quite fun to hang out with.

Violet: That's great. I'm happy for you two. Hope you keep it up.

Scoops: Did you get any of the work on your future stories done? It took me awhile to write mine.

Violet: So did mine.

Victoria: Of course your futures won't be the best, like mine.

Wordgirl/Becky: Victoria, you shouldn't be so over-confident. What if your future doesn't turn out the way you predicted?

Victoria: I'll make sure that it does, Becky. For I am the best.

(Becky and Tobey look at each other and, since they both know what happens in the book, they look over at Victoria with pity and sadness in their eyes.)

Tobey: If only she knew.

Wordgirl/Becky: I know.

Tobey: Becky, I have something to tell you. I ran into Mr. Big when I was heading home and he asked me about the book.

Wordgirl/Becky: What did you tell him?

Tobey: I told him that Janella took it home with her.

Wordgirl/Becky: So, you lied to Mr. Big?

Tobey: I did that only to protect our future lives.

Wordgirl/Becky: That was quite smart of you, Tobey. I'm impressed. (She then takes his hand into hers and gives it a little squeeze, which means 'thanks'.) You know, you're one step away from earning my trust.

Tobey: Thanks Becky. So, how many villains know where your hideout is located?

Wordgirl/Becky: Unfortunetly, Dr. Two-Brains does. But that was pretty much my fault.

(Meanwhile, Mr. Big is still keeping a close eye on Tobey and has heard Becky's and Tobey's conversation.)

(Later, as school ends for the day, Tobey and Becky are, once again, walking home from school together and Mr. Big sees them and begins to follow them.)

(He then sees Becky and Tobey separating and heading into two different directions and he begins to follow Tobey, once again.)

Mr. Big: Tobey!

Tobey: What do you want now, Mr. Big?

Mr. Big: Tobey, I want you to tell me something.

Tobey: I'm not telling you anything.

Mr. Big: Oh, but I think you will. Who knows the location of Wordgirl's hideout?

Tobey: How should I know? Wordgirl and her sidekick do, that's who.

Mr. Big: I'm not so sure. I think I heard you and that Becky-girl say that Dr. Two-Brains knows the location of Wordgirl's hideout.

Tobey: Why do you want to know anyway?

Mr. Big: Because, I want that book that future Wordgirl wrote.

Tobey: As I told you, that girl Janella, took it back to the future with her.

Mr. Big: That is also a lie, my boy. Now, you either tell me if it's true that Dr. Two-Brains knows the location of Wordgirl's hideout, or I'm going to do something not to pleasant to your mother.

Tobey: What? You're threatening my mother?

Mr. Big: So, what's it going to be? (Tobey stands there and ponders whether or not to tell Mr. Big or keep it to himself and risk his mother's safety.) Ok, I'll talk. Yes, Dr. Two-Brains does know the location of Wordgirl's hideout. But I doubt if he remembers precisely where it is.

Mr. Big: That's fine enough for me. Thank you for your contribution. (He then drives off.)

Tobey: (Then hurries over to Becky's house to inform her that Mr. Big threatened his mother in order to tell him the truth as to which villain know the wherabouts of Wordgirl's hideout.) BECKY!

Wordgirl/Becky: (She looks out her window and she sees Tobey below on the grass.) Tobey, what's going on? I thought you were heading home?

Tobey: I was. But I was stopped by Mr. Big and he threatened to bring harm to my mother, unless I told him that Dr. Two-Brains knows the location of your hideout. And I'm so sorry, but I told him the truth.

Wordgirl/Becky: (She hovers down to him and sees how upset he is for telling.) Hey Tobey, it's ok. Mr. Big threatened your mother and you did what you had to do.

Tobey: But I also told him that I don't know if Doc remembers where it actually is.

Wordgirl/Becky: I don't know. Doc has a great memory. Why does Mr. Big want access to my hideout?

Tobey: He wants that book that our future great-great granddaughter let you keep.

Wordgirl/Becky: (Face palms.) Great. Come on, we have to get over there.

Tobey: Wait, are you bringing me with you?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes. But Tobey, I'm going to have to do something to make sure that you don't tell anyone else. As much as I trust you right now, I can't let you tell anyone else so once this is all over, I'm going to have to use Doc's forget-me-ray on you. I'm sorry to have to do that.

Tobey: Hey, it's ok. Are you going to use it on Mr. Big and Doc as well?

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm going to have to. And when this is all over, I know that you and I will go back to what we used to do and that is you sending your robots to destroy the city, while I destroy your robots.

Tobey: I understand.

(Later, Wordgirl and Tobey are sitting in her hideout, awaiting for Dr. Two-Brains and/or Mr. Big to make an appearance. Capt. Huggyface is still back at the house.)

(Meanwhile, Dr. Two-Brains is busy on a new scheme to get cheese, when he hears a knock on his front door.)

Dr. Two-Brains: Henchmen, one of you get that, please? I'm busy.

Henchman #1: (Opens the door.) Boss, it's Mr. Big.

Dr. Two-Brains: What brings you here, Big?

Mr. Big: I was just wandering around my penthouse office, thinking about that book that Janella girl told us about.

Dr. Two-Brains: You mean the girl who came here from the future and said that she's the great-great granddaughter of Wordgirl?

Mr. Big: Precisely, I was told by Tobey that you know the location of Wordgirl's hideout.

Dr. Two-Brains: And?

Mr. Big: And Tobey tells me that Janella brought it home with her, but I could tell that he was lying to me. I believe that Wordgirl has it hidden somewhere in her hideout and like I said, Tobey told me that you know where it is.

Dr. Two-Brains: I have an idea of where it is, but I don't really know precisely where it is. I will have to go in the general direction of where I think it might be located. Besides, when Wordgirl and her sidekick brought us there, my henchmen and I were asleep, so we didn't really get the chance to know where we were going. We just woke up and, suddenly, we were in her hideout.

Henchman #1: Why do you want that book anyway?

Mr. Big: That is none of your business.

Dr. Two-Brains: I think it is our business, Mr. Big. If I'm going to go and get something for you, while invading Wordgirl's hideout at the same time, my henchmen and I deserve the right to know what you're planning to do with that book.

Mr. Big: Well, if you must know, I'm planning to change Wordgirl's future. Whatever I read in that book will be used against her in some way.

Henchman #1: Do you think it's wise to mess up Wordgirl's future like that?

Mr. Big: Dr. Two-Brains, can't you keep your henchmen in check?

Dr. Two-Brains: They do have a point though.

Mr. Big: Look, I don't care about the outcome of her future. I want my future to be the way I want it to be. And in my future there won't be any more Wordgirls. So, are you with me, Dr. Two-Brains? (He then gets out a mind-control device and hides it behind his back.)

Dr. Two-Brains: Look, I don't know what you have in mind, but I don't want to be part of whatever scheme you have, that will result in Wordgirl's future being altered.

Mr. Big: I'm sorry, but you leave me no choice but to do this. (He then uses his mind-control device on Doc and his henchmen.) You will do as I say, without question or concern.

Dr. Two-Brains: (Under mind-control.) I will do as you say, without question or concern.

Mr. Big: (Still using mind-control device.) You will go to Wordgirl's hideout and steal that book about her life story and bring it to me.

Dr. Two-Brains: (Still under mind-control.) I will go to Wordgirl's hideout and steal that book about her life story and bring it to Mr. Big.

Mr. Big: Now, go, my friends. (With that, Doc and his two henchmen head over to Wordgirl's hideout and Mr. Big does an evil laugh.)

The End…

To Be Continued…


	7. Chapter 7

A New Generation Series

The Book

Part 2:

(When we last saw, Mr. Big had used mind-control on Dr. Two-Brains and his henchmen so they can go to Wordgirl's hideout and retrieve the book on Wordgirl's life and use it to change history and to take over.)

(Meanwhile, Wordgirl has been watching for one of her villains to show up and as a result of waiting so long, she falls asleep and Tobey had decided to head home for the day.)

(A little while later, Dr. Two-Brains and his henchmen, still under mind-control, arrive at the location of Wordgirl's hideout and they make their way inside and they begin to creep around and look for the book, without waking up Wordgirl, who's still asleep at the moment.)

(Just as they are beginning to make their way out of the hideout, the Henchman, known as Charlie steps on something that is unseen and it makes a loud noise, waking Wordgirl up in the process.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (She wakes up and goes to see that Dr. Two-Brains and his henchmen are once again inside of her hideout and wandering around, unauthorized, like one time before, only that was her fault.) (She goes to confront them, ready to defend her hideout.) Dr. Two-Brains, Henchmen, why are you here in my hideout again?

Dr. Two-Brains: (Being under mind-control, he reponds to her in a weird, dazed tone-of-voice.) We are here to retrieve you book and give it to Mr. Big.

Wordgirl/Becky: (Confused expression.) Mr. Big? (She then tries to free him of the mind-control.) Come on, Doc, snap out of it! You're under mind-control.

Dr. Two-Brains: (Still under mind control.) Must defeat Wordgirl and bring book to Mr. Big. (He then shoots at and wraps her up into string cheese.) You are now our prisoner, Wordgirl.

(Dr. Two-Brains and his henchmen take Wordgirl to their hideout, while she is still wrapped up in his string cheese.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (She is still struggling to get free of the string cheese and she is still trying to get free Doc and his henchmen from Mr. Big's mind-control.) Come on, Doc and Henchmen!

(Just then, Mr. Big comes walking into Doc's lair and he sees that Wordgirl is imprisoned in Doc's string cheese snare.)

Mr. Big: Ah, Wordgirl. Nice to see you again.

Wordgirl/Becky: What are you doing here, Mr. Big?

Mr. Big: I heard about your famous book from the future and I'm not sure if I want you to have a happy future with kids and grandkids, etc. So, I plan on reading this book and using the information within it. And at this moment, you can't do anything about it.

Wordgirl/Becky: What makes you think that the information in there will help you take over?

Mr. Big: Because, it's about the future. Your future and I want to be the one to leave a legacy, not you.

(Meanwhile, Tobey returns to Wordgirl's hideout, along with Huggy and he sees that she's not there at the moment.)

Tobey: Hmmm, where did you think she went? (Huggy shrugs his shoulders.) (Then Tobey looks around and sees bits of cheese on the floor and he also notices that Wordgirl's Life Story book is missing.) Capt. Huggyface, I think there was a break into the hideout and I think I know who it was. (Huggy, so do I.) Come on. (He then summons his robot and they head off the island and they head towards Doc's lair.) Why would Dr. Two-Brains want to steal that book? (Huggy, perhaps he wants to use it to take over.) I'm not sure if Dr. Two-Brains would try to take over. It has to be someone else who would want to have domination. (Huggy, Mr. Big?) Yes, Mr. Big would. And I'm guessing that he used Dr. Two-Brains in order to take the book and he also had abducted Wordgirl as well. Come on, we need to help her. (Huggy, really? You want to help free Wordgirl?) Of course, I read what she wrote about me and I will do anything to help my future wife and the mother of my future children. Let's go, Huggy. (They make their way towards Dr. Two-Brains' lair.)

(Meanwhile, still under Mr. Big's mind-control, Doc had placed Wordgirl in a cage with titanium steel bars.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Mr. Big, that book isn't what you think it is. It tells of some future events but…

Mr. Big: I don't care. Leslie, place Dr. Two-Brains and his henchmen in the cage as well. I don't want them to retaliate, once I free them of the mind-control device.

Leslie: Right away, Sir. (Leslie pushes Dr. Two-Brains and his henchmen into the cage and lock it up.) All done, Sir.

Mr. Big: Very good. (He then turns off the mind-control device.) Wake up, Doc and Henchmen.

Dr. Two-Brains: What am I doing here, in this cage?

Wordgirl/Becky: Mr. Big had you three under mind-control and he used you to break into my hideout to steal that book.

Henchman #1: What is that book?

Wordgirl/Becky: My great-great granddaughter brought it with her when she came here from the future. She said that it's about my life story and all of those who are a part of it.

Henchman #1: Really? Am I in that book? Charlie too?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, yes. I read it and you two are a part of that book. Not a very big part, but just as important.

Henchman #1: Aww, thanks Wordgirl.

Wordgirl/Becky: No problem. Mr. Big wants that book so that he can use it to take over and turn my future into a future that he wants.

Dr. Two-Brains: Mr. Big. You have just violated our rule against using mind-control on other villains and you used me for your own purposes.

Mr. Big: Well, you're the only one who knows where Wordgirl's hideout is and that's why I used you to get that book.

Dr. Two-Brains: And what makes you think that by changing Wordgirl's future is a good thing?

Mr. Big: Then I will be able to take over the city. And that little 5th generation Wordgirl, Janella, will cease to exist, along with the rest of the future Wordgirls.

Wordgirl/Becky: NO!

(Just then, there's a major blast and they see Tobey's robot forcing it's way into Doc's lair, with Huggy sitting on the shoulder of the robot, with Tobey guiding it with his master remote.)

Tobey: Stop right there, Mr. Big!

Mr. Big: What?! Leslie, get that traitor to the villains!

Leslie: Right away, Sir! (She then readies herself for a fight, using her karate skills and Huggy goes to battle her, using his sidekick fighting skills.)

(As that is happening, Tobey uses his robot to free Wordgirl and her fellow prisoners and they surround Mr. Big.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok Mr. Big! Now, are you going to give me that book or what?

Mr. Big: Help me, Two-Brains!

Dr. Two-Brains: (He then decides to trick Mr. Big, by letting him believe that he'll help him.) Ok, Mr. Big. Throw the book to me and then I'll help you with Wordgirl.

Wordgirl/Becky: (Confused and alarmed by his actions, since she doesn't know that Doc is actually tricking Mr. Big.) Doc, are you serious?

Dr. Two-Brains: Yes. (Mr. Big throws the book and Doc catches it and takes off with it.) I got it!

Mr. Big: Maybe I'll have Dr. Two-Brains read the book.

Dr. Two-Brains: Ok, I'll read the book. I want to see what the fuss is all about. Please Wordgirl?

Wordgirl/Becky: You know what? Ok Doc, I'll allow you to read it. How about jumping to Chapter 4: My Villains, Foes and Friends?

Dr. Two-Brains: A whole chapter on us villains? That sounds like good reading. (He then jumps to Chapter 4 and he skims down to the paragraph, involving himself.) "_The second villain I battled was Dr. Two-Brains. What can I say about Doc? He is, as far as villains go, my closest friend. And I cherish our friendship very highly. I fell in love and married Tobey, but Doc will always have a special place in my heart and he will always remain there. I don't remember when I met him, but I was very young and I would often visit him for advice or help when I needed it. Before he was Dr. Two-Brains, evil villain scientist, he was Prof. Steven Boxleitner. He helped me find a way to defeat the Butcher. When he became Dr. Two-Brains, it upset me because I thought I was losing one of my best friends, but thankfully, our friendship was still there, just put on hold for a bit. He tried many times to destroy me, during our battles, but one time, his life was threatened by another alien being and he was thankful that I was there to save his life. And he said how thankful he and the other villains are for having a super hero like me and not like some other super beings that we've come to know. One of my favorite times were the times we've teamed up. That was like twice, I think. The first time was when he couldn't control an army of mice and he asked me to help round them up. He later turned on me, but I still enjoyed helping him. The second time we teamed up was when his so-called fan, Glen Furlblam stole a weapon he made and he asked me to help stop him. When that was over, we winked at each other and I knew deep down inside, our friendship was still there." _I love what you wrote about me, so far. Is this how you really feel about me, Wordgirl?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, Doc. I really do care about you that much. There's more to it.

Dr. Two-Brains: I can read more?

Wordgirl/Becky: Go for it, Doc.

Dr. Two-Brains: Thanks. (He then goes to read the rest of the paragraph about himself and as he continues to read the paragraph about himself, Doc begins to shed some tears of happiness.) _"When I got older, our friendship began to grow back to normal. When I was 15, he found out that I, Wordgirl and Becky Botsford, were the same person. Thankfully, he kept it to himself. I was nervous about him doing so. But since I was able to trust him with that, it helped to make our friendship grow even stronger. When he got married, he asked to share a special dance with me. And when I got married, I returned the favor and asked him to share a special dance with me. He even named his only daughter after me and I named my oldest daughter after him, well the female verison of it. When his daughter was 3, she was kidnapped by his former fan and I helped to rescue her and after I saved her life after she fell off a cliff, he and his wife were so grateful that our friendship was, from then on, never-ending. He remained Dr. Two-Brains for a few more years until his mouse brain got cancer and it had to be removed. Thankfully, he survived the procedure and he became, once again, Dr. Steven Boxleitner. The most tragic thing happened when he died at the age of 65. He was killed by the same individual who ended the lives of a lot of my villains. And, don't get me wrong, I loved and cherish their friendships too, but Doc and I, our friendship was special. Once, my husband asked me, when we were 13, if Doc and I were the same age, would I consider dating him? At the time, I was like, no. But now, I know that if I hadn't fallen in love with Tobey, and if we were the same age, yes, I would've dated him. Dr. Two-Brains, Dr. Steven Boxleitner, call him whatever you want, but I call him 'Best Friend' and even though he died, our friendship is still as alive as ever and it will never die. I love you, Dr. Two-Brains aka Steven Boxleitner. Oh, I forgot to mention that Doc had two henchmen who helped him out a lot. One was Charlie and the other, I never really knew his name. But they were very nice guys themselves and were very upset on the day they found out that Doc had died. They had died many years later, themselves." _Oh, I love this. Wordgirl, you are such a sweet kid. (He then glares at Mr. Big.) So what I read here is something you want to change?

Mr. Big: I didn't know it was so sentimental. I did learn that her secret identity though.

Wordgirl/Becky: You know, I'm going to be sorry to do this to those who will want perserve the future that you just read but, Mr. Big knowing my secret before he earns my trust isn't going to happen. So, I'm going to have to do this to all of you. And I'm going to use this on myself included, after I burn this book.

Henchman #1: You're going to burn your own book?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes. It's fun to know your future, but I don't want someone to use this book to change it for their own purposes. And I want our futures to happen gradually and unexpectedly. So, Tobey, can you do my a favor and go back to my hideout and bring me Doc's Forget-Me Ray?

Tobey: Right away. (A few minutes later, Tobey returns with the Forget-Me ray.) Here you go, Wordgirl.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks Tobey. I don't want to do this to you, myself, or Doc. But I'm going to have to. (She then uses the Forget-Me ray first on Mr. Big and Leslie, who are both still tied up.) There.

Mr. Big: Leslie, what are we doing in Doc's lair?

Leslie: I don't know, Sir. And it looks like we did something wrong, because we've been snared.

(Wordgirl next uses the ray on Dr. Two-Brains and his henchmen.)

Dr. Two-Brains: Henchmen, what is Mr. Big and Leslie doing in my lair?

Henchman #1: I don't know, Boss.

(At this point, Wordgirl leaves Doc's lair with Mr. Big and Leslie, as Tobey and Huggy follow behind on his robot's shoulder.)

(She brings Mr. Big and Leslie back to his penthouse office lair.)

(They then head back to Tobey's bedroom lair with his robot and stand there for awhile, feeling awkward about her having to erase his memory of learning about his future life with her as his wife and the mother of his children.)

Wordgirl/Becky: You know, I don't really want to do this, but I have no choice.

Tobey: I know and I understand. But without knowing my future…? It's better that way.

Wordgirl/Becky: I agree, Tobey. You know, I may have to use this Forget-Me ray on several other people, before using it on myself.

Tobey: Are you sure you want to use it on yourself?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes Tobey. I don't want to know my future before it happens either. (Huggy, me too?) Yes, you too, Buddy. But, I must first burn this book before someone else discovers it. Someone more devious and dangerous than Mr. Big.

(During the rest of the day, Wordgirl goes around and uses the Forget-Me ray on all of those who she believes knows her future, including her best friends, her family, and the rest of the villains, including Eileen and Victoria Best.)

(She then uses the ray on Tobey and then before he wakes up, she and Huggy leave his bedroom lair and once they are in their hideout, she first throws the book into her fireplace and then she uses the ray on Huggy and then, at last, on herself.)

(The next day, everything goes back to the way things were before Janella came to the past from the future.)

(And the day ends with Wordgirl and Capt. Huggyface battling Tobey and his robots, and Wordgirl/Becky having a crush on Scoops.)

The End…

The rest of the story will continue with Janella's life only…


	8. Chapter 8

A New Generation Series

There Will Always Be A Wordgirl

As told by Maria, the Energy Monster…

I've seen so much in my never-ending life.

You may think that I don't have any consciousness, since I'm not a living being, like every other citizen in this wonderful town of Fair City and I may have only been created by accident in the city's power plant, but I've seen many things and experienced many things in these past 90+ years. But I do know one thing is for certain and I'm proud to have been there from the beginning and I'm still here to see it continue for ages to come.

I am, of course, talking about the legacy of Wordgirl. She isn't just one small, little girl that I used to battle years and years ago, back when I was first 'born' or 'created'. I'm about ten years younger than the original Wordgirl, for I was 'born' from the Power Plant on her tenth birthday. This Wordgirl was also known as Becky and she had a sidekick, Capt. Huggyface. Throughout those first few years, she, her sidekick, and I would battle a great amount of times, not as much as they battled her human villains, but I was still regarded as just as important to them as other villains such as Dr. Two-Brains or Granny May. Then she grew up and he got older and I no longer was battling them anymore, but battling a new Wordgirl, by the name of Stephanie, who also had a sidekick, named BJ. I had heard that this new Wordgirl is the daughter of Becky Botsford and BJ is the son of Capt. Huggyface. I battled this new Wordgirl and her sidekick a lot too, but I decided that after many years of battling two Wordgirls with sidekicks, to disappear for a few years and I stayed small and hidden for years. But I did hear talk of two more Wordgirls after Becky and Stephanie.

I heard of a Wordgirl named Molly, who I was told was the daughter of the Stephanie and the granddaughter of Becky. I wanted to see this new Wordgirl, but I only heard about her. She later had a daughter of her own, Nadine. And I was still apprensive of meeting this Wordgirl as well. I also heard that these two latest Wordgirls had no sidekicks or villains of their own. As a result, their time as Wordgirl weren't as long as the previous two Wordgirls.

Then, I had decided to make my appearance once again, after many years of being absent and I met what I found out to be a fifth Wordgirl. Her name was Janella and she had a sidekick, her younger brother, Kurt. She also had her own villains, only not as many as her great-great grandmother did, but they still committed crimes as much as the villains of my 'birth year' did. Unlike previous Wordgirls, she became a friend and had given me a permanent home in the Wordgirl Museum/Library. Here I reside forever more and forever more, I will continue to see never-ending generations of Wordgirls.

In fact, today, in the year 2125, I'm about to meet a sixth generation Wordgirl, Kylie. Today is her tenth birthday. I've never met her before and I'm excited to see her, more so than I was when I met her great-great-great grandmother.

You know, with all these Wordgirls in the world, you would think that I, a former super villain, would find that to be horrible or bad. But I don't, I've known and/or seen five Wordgirls. Three are no longer alive, as I found out from the fifth Wordgirl, when she told me of the death of the first Wordgirl and, later the deaths of the second and third Wordgirls. Being a non-living being, I'm safe from death, so I'll always see a new Wordgirl come and go.

So, as I meet this new Wordgirl, I'm reminded of those many years ago when I had battled the first Wordgirl, Kylie's great-great-great grandmother, Becky and her sidekick, Capt. Huggyface. And even though I'm a super villain, I'm happy to know that there will always be a young female superhero named Wordgirl. She may go by many first names, Becky, Stephanie, Molly, Nadine, Janella, and, now, Kylie, but she's always Wordgirl to me and she is and was always my favorite super hero.

I am Maria, the Energy Monster and the only being still around from the early days of Wordgirl and I'm proud to be a part of Wordgirl's history and legacy. A legacy that will continue forever and ever, like my 'life'.

The End…

Forever…and ever…and ever!


End file.
